Eternal Moonrise
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: Georgia, 1876. After being lured into an alley by a human-hunting vampire, Bella is rescued by Edward and their attraction is passionatly swift. But when she falls fatally ill, he must choose whether or not to change her. Rated M.
1. Saving Angel

**Okay, before you read, you need a little background info.**

**First of all, this story does not go by the "changing" process that Stephenie Meyer's vampires go through. I thought it didn't suit my story so I have adopted Bram Stoker's process – the person must exchange blood with a vampire three times before they officially turn undead. I chose this b/c I felt that I could do so much more with the story if I used Bram Stoker's process. You'll see why… ; )**

**Another thing is that, Edward – though he is a vampire – he doesn't have the Cullen family for comfort. The story is set in 1876 and even though he hasn't met the Cullens, he still hunts animals.**

**The last is that nearly everyone is OOC except for Bella and Edward. So don't be surprised if people don't act how they do in the Twilight series. Also Bella's blood doesn't "sing" to Edward.**

**Got it?????? Good!!!!**

* * *

**_-Saving Angel-_**

**BPOV**

My life seemed like an endless maze of ball gowns, champagne, and suitors that my parents wanted me to choose from. But on the afternoon of September 13, 1896 in Savannah, Georgia, my life changed forever.

A monster lowering in to sink his teeth into the pale skin of my throat, his crimson eyes fiery with intense thirst. A flash of golden eyes, bronze hair, and a tall body. My savior. My angel.

Nothing would ever be the same.

I was getting dressed for that evening's ball. It was infernally hot and I was wishing that I didn't have to get dressed in the dozens of layers that benefited a girl of my station. It was the celebration of my seventeenth birthday and, although I had already had my coming-out party, father insisted on a large celebration. Sometimes I wished I lived somewhere cool, like England, where it was said to rain a lot. Georgia was not the place to hold a summer party.

"Do I have to go?" I whined to mother, feeling more like a two-year-old than I cared to admit. Mother's eyes flashed daggers.

"Of course you must go," she snapped. "It's your birthday. And Mr. York certainly has his eyes on you. I think he is ready to propose. All you must do is to secure him. He's a shy boy, Isabella, you must encourage him."

I imagined Erik York's greasy, slicked-back hair and foul breath, and shivered. Last month I'd had to dance with him while I tried not to breath the air that came from his mouth and to not let him step on my feet. It had been excruciating.

"Eric York can't dance and he must eat garlic everyday because his breath reeks all the time," I muttered.

"But he owns 898 acres of South Georgia, and his father is well invested in stocks. He would give you a comfortable life and you would never want for anything." She spoke as this was all I could want in a husband.

"What about my marriage bed, mother," I hissed. "Do you honestly expect me to submit to his…his…_hungers_?" Mother winced at my words. I imagined my wedding night and nearly retched.

"You could learn to retreat inside yourself. It is your duty as a wife to give him heirs. Other than that, though, your life would be happy, Isabella," she ended.

"Stop calling me that!" My voice was louder than I intended and the maid paused while lacing up my corset. "Call me Bella, everyone else does," I muttered. "But I will not encourage Mr. York. He disgusts me."

After I changed into my dark blue silk gown with seed pearls on the bodice, we departed. The carriage rattled down the street as I stared out the window, refusing to meet either mother or father's eyes.

Everyone was already dancing when we entered the party. Brightly colored dressed swirled in a waltz with handsome men. It was a sea of people, so happy, so joyful.

And I felt utterly and completely alone.

Could they see into my heart and what lay hidden, deep inside it? Could they see how different I felt, how excluded? I didn't belong with these happy people. I didn't belong alongside the waltzes and reels. I was the oddity, the one piece of the puzzle that didn't fit. I was strange.

Mother and father went off to socialize, but all I wanted to do was sit in a corner and pretend not to be noticed. The last thing I wanted was attention. But this was my birthday party and I was expected to attend. I sweated in my corner, fanning myself with the homemade fans the dowagers dropped carelessly at a table.

After being forced to dance with the revolting Eric York, I stumbled out the open double doors and into the lush garden just outside.

I was dripping with sweat that wasn't just from the dancing. I had been surrounded by those superficial, laughing faces, feeling as much an outsider as the starving child on the street. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I able to enjoy all the luxuries, all the parties? I was a glitch, a smudge on the perfection of my parents lives.

I sank to rest on a stone bench, lying my hot cheek against the cool rock. I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly awaken by someone.

"Wake up, my girl," a low voice hissed unpleasantly in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open in shock to find a pair of crimson eyes staring into mine. Terror shocked through my system. I instantly knew I should run, escape from……_thing_.

His face was strong and beautiful and terrifying. He smiled predatorily at me. "The maiden has finally awaken," he murmured in a voice that made my blood curdle. "Come with me," he whispered. His blood-red eyes arrested me. I couldn't speak or blink. Slowly, despite the screaming in my mind to run, I rose to a sitting position.

I tried to run with all my strength, but it was if I was under a spell. I moved to this creature's will.

"Come with me," he said, his voice a lure I was powerless to resist.

To my own horror, I stood from the bench and stepped towards him. He backed up, leading me out of the garden to unknown terrors. Tears of fear and desperation leaked out of my eyes. I was being lured to my death by a monster with red eyes……and there was nothing I could do about it.

We were in an alley now. The street lanterns suddenly blinked out, blanketing us in darkness. "Now," the creature said with relish. "You certainly look delectable." His eyes raked over me, not sexually, but as if he was sizing up a piece of meat. Then – most horrifying of all – he grinned. My skin crawled and I knew the end was near. Terror seized me. Then, abruptly, the line of power he held over me was snapped and I was free.

I bolted to my right, trying to run somewhere – _anywhere_ – away from this monster. He was in front of me in a second, blocking my path and I crashed into him.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed, his eyes blazing with hunger. "You're too scrumptious to pass up."

As the creature leaned down to bite into the tender skin of my neck, something happened. The thing was thrown into the stonewall of the building beside us. A glorious scent wafted around me as another figure inhabited the alley.

A new shape stood, glaring down at the creature that had tried to eat me. I gasped and he turned to me, his golden eyes blazing with anger. His beauty took my breath away. It was like looking at an angel. The angel turned back to the thing that just recently nearly killed me moments before, leaping onto it.

What happened next I will never forget. The angel tore the creature to shreds and quickly set it on fire. I cried out with surprise as the fire blazed unexpectedly. The angel turned to me, his eyes now filled only with concern.

"Are you alright?"

And it was like velvet enveloping me. His voice spoke to deep inside of me, and I shivered with an unknown desire.

Without waiting any longer for a response, he swung me up into his arms, ball gown and all. Suddenly, the wind whipped at us as he ran with me in his arms. His face was merely inches from my own.

My heart skipped every other beat.

He could easily have been some forgotten Greek god from ages ago. I stared blatantly at his seraphic face, enraptured. His eyes shifted down once to look at me before quickly returning to their former position. I felt the cold of his body through my heavy skirts and I was no longer withering from the heat.

And I continued to stare.

**EPOV**

I couldn't ignore them. He was about to take her life, and I was the only thing that could save her now. I don't know where I got the initiative to help her. I'd seen other people of my species kill humans before and I'd never interceded.

Her mind's silence puzzled me. I was so used to hearing people's thoughts that it caught me off gaurd. I heard with clarity the vampire's happiness at finding a meal. His mind flashed through all the ways he could savor her, all the ways he could take her life.

But now……

Now, I _couldn't_ ignore her. Something about her spoke to me in ways nothing else had. Maybe it was the midnight blue against her pale skin, the dark locks of chestnut hair that were swept up elaborately, or the honesty and bravery that seemed to emanate from her.

Whatever it was, I couldn't abandon her.

Now, holding her in my arms, I tried to ignore those large, expressive brown eyes as they stared into mine. Feelings were rippling through my long-dormant body. I wanted to protect her; I wanted to know everything about her; I wanted to touch those full, red lips with my own. Suppressing all this, I focused on getting her back to where she came from by trailing her scent.

It wasn't a scent that inspired blood lust in me, but a whole other lust that I didn't understand.

As I carried her in my arms, I listened hard for her thoughts. Nothing. It was as if she had a barrier around her that I couldn't penetrate. I vowed that I would somehow learn what she was thinking - even if it meant actually talking to her. The vampire had brought her farther than I realized. I stopped at the gate to a garden. She continued to cling to my neck. I sat her onto her feet as gently as I could. My hands lingered at her waist, feeling the vital heat that seeped through the silk from her skin. Thoughts wafted to me from the ballroom that was close to this garden.

_She'll love the cake._

_Where is she?_

_Have you seen her?_

Apparantly, they were looking for her.

She unclasped her hands reluctantly from around my neck. Her warm, unfathomable brown eyes seemed to swallow me as I stared into their depths. I reached slowly up – so I wouldn't frighten her – and brushed back a strand of her rich, brown hair that had come loose, tucking it behind her ear.

I heard her heart rate speed. But I didn't sense any fear in her. It puzzled me. My sensitive fingertips trailed over her jawbone. Her soft, velvety skin made chills surge through my system.

I wanted to touch more of her skin.

As if I had been burned, I snatched my hand back and ran. It was all too strange and dangerous – my attraction to this girl, her captivating effect on me. Maybe if I fled from her I could forget and move on with my lonely life. Then she would be safe from me.

But, as I would soon find out, she would haunt my thoughts. I would find myself remembering how she had tried to run from her captor, or the wonder in her eyes as she stared at me.

No matter what I did, she was always there – the nameless beauty in blue.

**BPOV**

His fingertips trailed my jawbone. My legs were watery, threatening not to support me. I inhaled his glorious scent.

And he was gone.

Just like that.

Slowly, in a daze, I wandered back into the ballroom. "Isabella!" Mother shrieked. "Where have you been?" There was a large, white cake and congratulations from everyone. But I couldn't bring myself to care. The angel captivated my thoughts now.

I didn't sleep much that night and when I did, I dreamt of him.

* * *

**So. What did you think????**

**Review cuz you know it makes me happy!!!!**

**- Oriana.**


	2. Dangerous

**Hello everyone!!!!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer!!! Here's to you Soccer11!!! You're freakin' amazing.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**

* * *

**

_- Dangerous -_

**BPOV**

It had been a week.

And still nothing.

Not one glimpse; not one sign of him. I looked everywhere for my angel with the piercing eyes. Every time I saw a tall figure on the street with bronze hair, I halted and walked to where I could see his face, much to my mother's embarrassment. But it was never him. Never.

What was wrong with me? Why was I searching Savannah's streets for someone I wasn't sure even existed?

After going calling with mother, we had dinner, and I went up to my room. After the maid helped unlace me, she left. I shoved the corset into the corner, not caring how expensive it was and hating the mere sight of it. I stripped and pulled on my flimsy nightgown that I kept especially for Southern summers. It was sheer and every breeze easily went through it.

Since it was so hot, I went out on the balcony. Sitting down on the divan, I finally let thoughts of him overtake me.

I swiftly descended into dreams of my angel.

**EPOV**

I fought with myself the entire run. I had no right to barge right into her life. I wasn't even supposed to be living, I was damned. But, she continued to infest my mind. I tried every way I could to forget her - going into crowded places, hunting more.

And here I was. At her balcony.

I couldn't hear her thoughts so I didn't know where she was at. I could smell her scent, though, and I fought to regain my control over my thoughts as they took a less than gentlemanly turn.

I quickly climbed the lattice under her balcony up to the ledge. I scaled it easily. It wasn't until I stood on the balcony that I realized she was sleeping only feet from me.

Shock rippled through me.

I turned away quickly but not before I saw her.

I had never seen so much......_woman_ before. Her sheer nightgown didn't hide anything and it was hiked up to just above her knees. I saw her delicate feet and calves. Through the white fabric I could see the shape of her small breasts and the dark triangle between her legs. Now, as I stared at the wall, I knew I should leave. I started down the lattice, but I knocked off a potted plant that was sitting on the railing. I cringed as it crashed to the ground, as loud as gunfire.

She awakened and I was caught.

**BPOV**

I heard a faint crash. I was startled out of my dream of my angel to see the real thing just feet from me.

Gasping, I sat up, eyes wide. There he was. The man I'd been looking for. "Oh," I breathed, too astonished to say anything else.

"I'll be going. Don't be frightened," he muttered in his velvety voice.

"No!" I protested, racing out of the divan and to him. "I mean," I added, now embarrassed by my rash action. "Why don't you stay?"

He looked as if he was torn between decisions. He was staring down at the ground, still as the grave. Then he glanced up into my eyes for a split second and our eyes locked. I couldn't look away from him and neither, it seemed, could he. My breathing grew shallow, my chest heaving. "Are you hungry?" I asked breathlessly, trying to be polite. Abruptly, he looked away from me, his eyes agonized. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I desperately wanted to right the wrong I had unconsciously committed.

"No," he murmured. "No, you didn't."

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes which had turned back to me, and I said what I was thinking. "Why are you here?"

He sat down on the balcony's railing and put his head in his hands. "I don't see able to get you out of my mind. I felt that if I saw you, saw how utterly normal you are, then I would be able to forget you." He sighed, looking up at me. "But you're the furthest thing from ordinary."

I felt a strange mix of rejection and pleasure at his words. "Who _are_ you?" I whispered, kneeling in front of him.

"Someone whose dangerous for you to be around."

"You're not dangerous," I objected. "You saved me from that _thing_ a week ago."

His expression was strangely shocked. "You don't know what that 'thing' was, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should." He took a deep breath. "It was a vampire," he finished wearily.

I waited. "You're joking." He said nothing. "It's not possible," I breathed. He looked out across the dark streets of the city. "Okay, let's say it was true," I said quickly, not wanting him to be upset with me. "Would that explain the red eyes and how he was able to control me?"

"Yes, it would."

"So how would that make you dangerous?"

He paused. "Because I'm one also," he finally said, so softly I had to lean closer to hear him.

I suppose I should have been terrified, but I wasn't. He was looking down at his feet, his thick bronze hair tousledand yet perfect. Slowly, I reached out and raised his head to look at me, my fingers under his chin. I was touching his smooth skin and my heart thudded painfully. He could probably hear it, but I didn't see how I could help that. My fingers lingered at his chin before moving to brush his hair away from his eyes. He was absolutely still during all of this, his eyes wide. I saw he had stopped breathing all together. His piercing topaz eyes saw straight into my soul.

"Then why are your eyes gold?" I managed, though all thought had been wiped away by those soulful eyes.

"Because I don't hunt people." His voice was soft, but filled with all the sadness of the world.

I found that I was now cupping his face. His flawless features were only inches from my own. I wondered how his lips would feel, how his kiss would feel. I had never been kissed before so I had no idea what it was like. I quickly admonished myself. why would he want to kiss me? This angel, who was so beautiful and perfect, couldn't possibly want to be with me in any way.

**EPOV**

When she touched me, I stopped breathing, not that I needed it. Her tentative fingertips on my skin caused my dead heart to tremble. She couldn't possibly know what feelings she evoked in me. She cupped my face, those wide, open chocolate eyes stared into mine, searching mine. Without warning, they turned anguished and my heart clenched.

"Don't," I whispered as she released my face. "Don't be sad." I touched her long brown hair that hung loose to her waist - a waterfall I wanted to revel in. "I can't bear to see your beautiful eyes so full of sorrow," I whispered to her. I surprised myself. I hadn't expected to say that, to show my deepening feelings for her. Shock crossed her face, then a blush so gorgeous that it put the sun to shame. The fact that my comment caused her such pleasure made me smile for the first time in months.

She, still blushing, looked up into my eyes and smiled hesitantly. And I knew I would never be the same.

I was forever changed.

Her voice reached my ears now. "What's your name?"

"Edward Masen."

"I'm Bella Swan." _Bella. _What a beautiful name. It suited her. She spoke again. "Do you......do you want to......stay the night?"

I sucked in a breath and glanced down at her nightgown. Clenching my teeth, I answered. "I think that perhaps you should go put on a shawl or something." She glanced down and with a blush deeper than ever before, she realized how scantily clad she was.

"Oh my God," she shrieked, rushing to her closet. Respectfully, I turned to look outside even though she had a screen to change behind. I wanted to give her time to compose herself.

**BPOV**

I wanted to curl up and die. I hadn't realized that I was wearing this nightgown. I only wore it when it was especially hot because I knew it wasn't respectable. But I'd never dreamed that someone - much less the man who'd haunted my dreams - would see me in it. I quickly changed into a heavier nightgown that was long with a high neckline. It was hot but better than my last one.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked hesitantly to him.

He turned slowly, his ocher eyes torn. "If you wish me to, I will stay the whole night," he answered.

I wanted him to, oh God, how I wanted him to stay. But I was aware even in such an unorthodox situation that, if anyone knew about it, my reputation would be ruined forever. But I couldn't make myself care.

I went to my door and turned the lock. I turned around to face him, still mute. He sat on the bed, making my heart rate jump through the roof. Cautiously, I went to sit beside him on my perfectly made bed. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I was soon nodding off, trying to sit up beside him.

He chuckled. "Sleep," he commanded gently, lying my softly on the bed. My eyes were already closed.

"I'm so hot," I complained, starting to sweat. He paused before I felt a cold body press against mine. I sighed happily, wrapping my arms around him, already half asleep.

**EPOV**

Having her enticing body against mine was pure torture. However, it was the only way to cool her off. Soon, she was asleep and I was left to behave myself. Despite her thick nightgown, I felt her warm body against my icy one.

Then she began to dream.

"Edward," she sighed, snuggling closer to me. My breath caught and my arms went around her. I breathed in her intoxicating scent. Our foreheads were touching and I saw her lips curve up in a smile, so close to my mouth.

Then she began to react different. Her scent changed, becoming aroused, and her breathing accelerated. She moaned low in her throat.

I clenched my teeth against the way her moan made my body react. She pressed herself harder against me. I felt a wetness between her legs. Against my will I felt myself harden. As if she was awake, she rolled on top of me. She moved as if she was riding me, her eyes closed and layers of clothing between us.

At last, her breath caught and she cried out as she pooled between her legs, climaxing. She then fell into a deeper sleep, lying on top of me.

With every muscle in my body taut as a wire, I gritted my teeth, aching for release. I had to do something, anything, to relieve the agony in my groin. I had to move, leave her, so I could fix myself, but I hated to leave her. I continued to suffer for ten minutes before I gently lied her on the bed so I could get up. I resorted to something I had never done before. I pleasured myself.

I had promised to stay with her the entire night and I didn't want her waking up to find me gone. I would keep my promise. So, as soon as I was composed, I slipped back onto the bed.

Bella wrapped her arms around me once more and snuggled closer. There were no more incidents the entire night, but I was always hyper aware of her body.

As the morning light leaked through the open balcony doors, I knew I should leave. But I couldn't bring myself to leave this beautiful creature who was lying in my arms. I didn't deserve her. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw those deep brown eyes looking into mine.

It was then that I fell in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that chapter!!!! Please, please review!!!! I can't tell you how happy review make me!!!**

**- Oriana**


	3. Funeral of Wedlock

**First of all, thanks to everyone that reviewed. You're amazing!!!! **

**Second, I have another story started if you guys want to look at that one...*hint, hint* ;) It's called Parade Of The Damned. **

**Let this be a warning to those of y'all (yes, I'm a hick and I know it) who don't like lemons. This story is rated M because of the LEMON ASPECT. That means that there _is_ and _will_ be frequent lemons in here. So if you don't like that, I'm sorry. But that's the way the story goes.**

**Anyway, hope you guys have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_- Funeral of Wedlock -_**

**BPOV**

I was awaken by a velvety voice purring in my ear. "Bella...Bella, I must go."

"What?" I demanded sleepily, managing to open my eyes a crack. A dazzlingly beautiful face swam only inches from my own. I forced my eyes to focus on the dream before me.

"It's time for me to leave. The sun is rising." His soft voice enveloped me as I struggled for coherency. Slowly, I sat up and focused on the man sitting beside me. The weak sunlight fell over his skin and I gasped. His skin sparkled as if he consisted solely of diamonds. They reflected the light and specks of bright sun danced around my walls as he moved.

"You......sparkle," I breathed.

He cracked a smile. It was a crooked smile that created butterflies deep within my stomach. The stifling heat was back and I began to perspire under my arms.

"Yes vampires do that in the sun," he replied, amused.

As if he would vanish if I moved to quickly, I slowly took his left hand. I turned it over, inspecting the tiny faucets that seemed to be embedded in his skin. I couldn't get this wonder out of my head. Was I dreaming? Surely this must be a dream for something this glorious couldn't be perched on my bed beside me after spending the night with me. I remembered my dream last night and blushed twelve different shades of pink. Just the feel of his hard, cold body against mine last night had sent me into a frenzy in my dreams. I had dreamt that we met in the garden a week ago. He led me behind a tall oak and began kissing my lips, my neck, my chest. I had wound up riding him on the soft bed of grass, hidden amongst the shrubs and flowers in the garden.

Now, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was too embarrassed by my dream. I don't know if he heard me talking last night in my sleep enough to guess what I'd been dreaming about, but I sincerely hoped not.

He noticed my mortification.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked gently.

Just the thought of telling him caused me to flush hotter. I shook my head to show him that I wouldn't tell him.

He unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. "Please, Bella?" he asked softly. I shook my head again, but he persisted. "Please? Won't you even give me a hint? Bella, love, please tell me," he breathed into my ear when I wouldn't look at him so I couldn't forget to breathe and blurt out everything. His breath on my skin sent heat launching towards my core. He reached up with his fingertips and played with the skin just below my ear.

"Nope," I managed, gasping as he took my earlobe into his mouth. I wondered vaguely where this side of him had come from. I would have more than welcomed him last night when we had more time to be alone together.

"Won't you tell me just the tiniest part?" he purred, moving his hand up my waist to rest just below my brfeast. Everywhere he touched invoked fires within my skin as I craved to get closer to him. He pulled me into his lap and I was no longer sweating from the summer heat, though a new kind of heat ignited within me, consuming my thoughts.

I hadn't realized until now that my nightgown had ridden up nearly to my waist. However, I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed about that now with all the pleasure overwhelming my weak body at the hands of this god. I moaned deeply as his thumb grazed my erect nipple through my nightgown.

"Bella, if you don't tell me then I'm just going to assume it's something worse than it actually is," he warned darkly, moving away from me. I stifled the groan of disappointment I felt at his distance. I wanted him close again. "Bella," he said firmly, almost scolding me. I glared at the no-longer perfectly made up bedspread, not meeting his eyes, knowing that if I did I would blurt out the truth. That would be disastrous.

His voice was suddenly soft and pleading. "Bella, love."

Without thinking, I glanced up and our eyes locked. My breathing grew ragged as I tried to focus on inhaling and exhaling. His large topaz eyes were only inches from my own and my thoughts went crazy, swirling so quickly in my mind that I couldn't catch one. "Please tell me," he pleaded.

"I was blushing because of my dream last night," I blurted before a single thought crossed my mind. Mortified at the realization of what I just did, I blushed deeper than ever before.

He grinned smugly. "And why would your dream cause you to blush?"

"Well...I might have...I seem to...you...I..." I sputtered unsuccessfully, grasping at straws, searching for an explanation. He waited patiently. I decided to just get it over with since he would never leave it alone. "Idreamedaboutyoulastnight," I in one breath.

He chuckled softly.

"It's _not_ funny," I said darkly, daring him to laugh at me again.

He quickly set his face to neutral - blankness - but the corners of his luscious lips quivered, struggling to stay grim. "Yes, I found that out last night," he finally replied.

"Found out what?" Now I was confused.

"That you were dreaming about me."

I gasped. "How?" Had I been talking in my sleep as usual?

"You were...extremely friendly...last night whilst you slept," he said, amused.

"_What_?" I screeched. "Oh no," I moaned, throwing myself at my pillows. "Oh no, no, no, no, _no_!" I was so mortified that it seemed I would never be a normal color again, I would always be beet red. What had I done in my life to deserve such humiliation? Maybe this was my punishment for disobeying mother when I was younger. Maybe this was my punishment for cringing away from Eric York and his vile breath.

Strong, icy arms encircled my waist, pulling me back up into a sitting position. I kept my hands over my eyes. "Don't be ashamed, please, my beautiful Bella," he murmured softly into my ear. "You have no idea what it took me to keep from claiming you as mine last night." He paused. "Even though it's been such a short time, I feel as if I've known you for years. Your face is more familiar to me than my own. I have grown fond of your endearing blushes, the way your hair shines when it's pulled from its hairpins, and your strong emotions. I can't fully explain it, but it's as if you've bewitched me."

Before I had any time to be either pleased or shocked at his words a high voice yelled outside the door.

"Miss Swan?" a young voice called outside the door irritably. "Why is yer door locked. Are ye okay?"

I jumped, startled by this sudden intrusion. "Um...yes. I'm quite alright," I yelled back, jumping off the bed and meeting Edward on the balcony. He put on gloves to hide his skin and took out a cap from his coat pocket that shielded a little of his face from the already strengthening sunlight.

"Goodbye," I whispered, so the maid didn't hear me.

Edward turned to me, his topaz eyes grim. "I will see you soon," he promised. "I'll make sure of that."

"When will I see you?" I asked, glancing nervously back at my locked door, not sure if Prissy would open it by force or wait for me to unlock it.

**(If you've ever watched Gone With The Wind, you'd know that I took the name of the annoying black maid that Scarlett has. Prissy in GWTW actually gets on my nerves so bad. Anyway, enough with my rant. :)**

"Soon."

And he disappeared.

"Miss?" the maids voice screeched. "Will ye unlock dis door?"

I hurried to my door, unlocked it, and threw it open. The black-faced girl stood outside looking extremely agitated, holding my breakfast tray. The War had been over a decade before - The Civil War - but many former slaves, even though they were free, continued to work for their masters for little pay. After all, what other life had they known? What could they do to earn money except work for others as they had for centuries?

Prissy set the breakfast tray on my desk, pushing aside scraps of paper.

"Yer mother wants ye to come down right quick after ye eat. There's a guest a-waitin'."

"What?" I started wolfing down the biscuits and jam, then continuing onto the strawberries. I was hungrier than I thought. "Is it a gentleman?" I asked, envisioning Edward. Is that what he meant by "soon"? I couldn't imagine him sitting beside my parents.

"Yes, miss," Prissy said eagerly. "A Mr. York has come. He's ever so handsome."

My first emotion was disappointment at the visitor not being Edward. The second was disgust that caused me to curl my lip. She thought Eric York was handsome? She would really be shocked if she ever laid eyes on Edward, then, I thought with a small smile. I imagined how her beady eyes would widen and her mouth would form an O of shock. But my amusement was short-lived. Disappointment soon overwhelmed me once more as I realized Edward wasn't coming.

I tried to reason with myself that he had only just left and it wasn't logical for me to mourn his departure so quickly. I remembered what he said earlier.

_I can't fully explain it, but it's as if you've bewitched me._

My heart soared at the memory. A ridiculous grin broke out on my face. Prissy eyed me suspiciously while she gathered my corset from its corner and laid my dress on the bed. I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. As soon as I was laced up, the pale green dress pulled on, and my hair suitably done, I went carefully down the stairs, still remembering Edward's caresses that morning, hoping there would be more to come.

When I entered the sitting room, I saw father and mother sitting on the love seat while Eric sat on the horse-hair settee looking extremely uncomfortable. His face only looked more awkward at my arrival. I couldn't say I was pleased to see him either.

"Isabella," mother said, motioning for me to sit on the stool next to her for it wasn't seemly for me to sit so close to a man. I suppressed a smile at the thought of her finding out how close I had been to Edward last night. Hopefully, that would forever stay a secret. "Eric has come calling on us," she continued.

Father spoke next. "He's asked for your hand, Bells. And I've accepted. I dare say, you've found yourself a wonderful and suitable fiancee," he finished with a laugh.

And my stomach dropped through the floor.

No.

_No._

This can't be happening, I screamed inside my head. No! What about my choice of a husband? Don't I get a say in it at all? It wasn't fair! Tears formed in my eyes and I struggled to hold them back for the sake of my family's good name. It wouldn't do for me to start sobbing in front of a guest. I envisioned the marriage - me cringing away from Eric throughout the service only to have to kiss him by command of the minister and later...give him my virginity. It was too horrible a prospect for me even to harbor.

"Aren't you thrilled?" mother asked, plastering a smile to her face. She could see the struggle within me and she was relentless. Her eyes were hard and commanding, ordering me to acquiesce and act as if I was delighted by Eric York's proposal. The message in her eyes was clear - say that I was thrilled and smile at my new fiancee.

It took a tremendous amount of strength, but I pulled my features into a semblance of a smile and turned my face to Eric. He smiled hesitantly at me and it was all I could do not to dissolve in a wave of tears. "I am honored, Mr. York," I whispered with what I hoped sounded like gratitude or fervor. Eric glanced at his pocket watch and stood quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said shortly before walking out the door. As soon I heard him walk out our front door, I exploded.

"How could you do that without asking me?!" I demanded, jumping up. I glared at my parents. Father was unforgiving and mother seemed as if she could careless. "Don't I have a say in my own marriage?"

"Darling," father said patiently. "You must think of others before yourself. You need to marry to help your family." His eyes grew sharper, almost glaring at me. "Our financial situation isn't what it once was. We aren't the well-endowed family we were thirty years ago. The War has depleted us, Bells. I can barely even find work anymore. More and more jobs are going to the Negros and the Northerners are refusing to let hardly any whites have jobs now. The Union soldiers are patrolling and will arrest someone who so much slanders a Negro."

**(The situations I have stated here were very real in the aftermath of the Civil War. Union soldiers were sent into the South to enforce that African Americans got jobs and they almost never gave them to whites. This time was called Reconstruction. Soon, however, the soldiers pulled out and blacks were once again discriminated against. So both blacks and whites had a hard time in this era, short as it was.)**

Mother interrupted. "Times are much harder. We need your help more than anything now. Are you willing to damn your family to save yourself?"

I stared at my parents.

They were making me choose between my heart and my family. I was trapped. And I knew what I would choose after all was said and done. I was loyal to my family first before myself. I had to look after them whatever I did. I would marry Eric York. And mother knew it. She looked smugly at me, knowing what was going on in my head.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. It nearly killed me to say it, though, I said it through clenched teeth.

"It's perfectly alright," father said. "It's a phase all girls go through when they first get engaged."

Probably because most girls objected to the idea of their futures destroyed for them, I thought grimly.

The rest of the day was eventful. My impending marriage loomed in my future like my funeral. It was a date draped in black that I would mourn for the rest of my life. I sat numbly through lunch and the day of calling with mother as father went to find work. We were living on his savings that he had carefully kept in the bank ever since my birth. Thank goodness it was all in gold and not in the Confederate dollar because those weren't worth the money they were printed on. Dinner passed by like a dream and I still didn't see Edward.

I felt like I was betraying him by agreeing to marry Eric. I felt as unfaithful as a lecher. I was no better than the woman who slept with a different man every night. How soon was soon? When would he come to see me? Maybe he wanted me to see him? But how would I know where he was?

That night I sank into a fitful sleep. My dreams were filled of my marriage to Eric York and Edward's tortured face as he watched our wedding. My face was marked by tears as I was led down the aisle by my father into Eric's slimy grasp. Instead of white, I wore black. For I was attending my funeral as well as my wedding. The bridesmaids dresses were blood-red and I flashed back to the vampire that led me into the alley. The dream turned to Edward's glorious form as he rescued me.

My life was in ruins and there seemed no way to save it.

* * *

**SO!!! What did y'all think?!?!? Please let me know what you guys thought b/c I practically live off reviews. I've got a quota to meet. I figured that I would post the next chapter as soon as I got at least 4 reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Please?**

**- Oriana**


	4. Masquerade

**Hey everyone who is amazing enough to read this!!! This week are my finals and I don't know how much I'll get done, but I'll try to write every second I have. Well, not EVERY second, but as much as I can cuz I DO have a life. lol! **

**Again (I don't know how many times I've said this), thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes this story worthwhile. Without reviews, I don't want to update. So y'all keep me writing!!!**

**And here's TWO chapters at once!!! Yay!!!! Be happy and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-**_**Masquerade**_**-**

**BPOV**

Mother and father insisted that we take a vacation to visit their friends in Charleston, South Carolina. I couldn't very well refuse. What would I tell them? That I had to let a vampire know where I was going so he wouldn't worry? They would think I was either crazy or laced too tightly. The visit would last for around a month.

I couldn't see how I would endure a month without Edward. It seemed that I had to see his face at least once to feel better. He was swiftly becoming a constant, something I depended on daily in order to survive. I didn't fully understand this compulsion I felt towards him. It was as if he was a candle flame and I was the moth, drawn to his danger.

It took about a week to pack our things for the extended stay and depart. Mother, joy written on her face, said that we would be back in time for the Halloween Masquerade that was held annually, but I hardly cared.

At least she hadn't seen the need to announce my engagement just yet. It was to be announced after the Masquerade, thankfully. I didn't wear the ring that Eric had given me, afraid Edward would see it and I would be forced to explain. I was putting off telling him, dreading his reaction. Maybe I could just tell him after I came back from my family's visit to Charleston…

Charleston was hot, cramped, and smelly, just like Savannah. But I couldn't wait to get home. Edward would be waiting.

**EPOV**

I climbed over her balcony to find her absent. I called softly for her, but she never answered. Her scent lingered faintly in her room, no sign of her recent entrance. That puzzled me. Where had she gone? Why did she leave?

Maybe she had left because of me. Maybe her family found out about our relationship, if that was what I could call it. But, for whatever reason, she was gone, as was her family.

The next day, I inquired about her. It turned out that she had gone to visit someone in Charleston with her family, but would be back for the Halloween Masquerade. Relief overcame me when I heard she was returning. And this Masquerade thing…that could be interesting.

**(ooh, what's he planning? lol! I know that was boring but the best part is coming up! I just needed that little filler part!!! Yay! Masquerade time!!!)**

**BPOV**

The visit was pure agony. My parents wrote my moroseness off as reaction to my recent engagement, though that was only half the reason. On the long trip home, I became excited.

"Isabella, stop fidgeting," mother hissed crankily. I ignored her and she sighed heavily.

I shrieked in happiness when we entered the city limits of Savannah.

"I never knew you were this fond of our home," father said suspiciously, eyeing me.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yes, of course, father. After all, it _is_ my home," I said smoothly, staring out the window. The city streets rolled by, and I grew more excited with anticipation.

The Halloween Masquerade was tomorrow night. I could tell the whole city was getting ready for it. Women and their escorts walked quickly across the streets, trying to get to their destinations quickly. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, laughing merrily and smiling at one another on the street.

Halloween was a huge celebration in Savannah, Georgia. Hundreds of couples showed up, some married, some engaged, and many single or wishing they were single. The Masquerade was held in a beautiful, old ballroom that was inside an opera house. It was the oldest and most celebrated ballroom in Georgia, and was used for the ball every year.

Finally, we arrived at home. Jumping out of the carriage, I raced upstairs and into my room. I don't know what I expected to find, but I ran nevertheless. Maybe he had left me a note or a letter. Or maybe he was there now…

That sent me running even faster. But he wasn't in my room and there weren't any letters. I collapsed on my bed in disappointment, soon falling asleep despite my parents' aggravation. The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

The Halloween Masquerade was tonight.

Everyone was in a frenzy, people running, screaming, and throwing things. Mother was to go as a duchess and father as a duke. I was – at my mother's insistence – a Venetian princess. I thought it was kind of presumptuous or arrogant, but at least it would please her. She had become so demanding lately. Prissy helped me to get laced into my corset, after washing myself, and into my dress. It was a gilded gown with a full skirt. Father had insisted I wear something splendid to the Masquerade since it was my last as a single lady.

**(I've got a link of Bella's gown and mask on my profile . Go check 'em out!!!!! Cuz their amazing.)**

Prissy wouldn't allow me to look at myself in the mirror. She grinned as she did my hair, enjoying my discomfort. The dress was form-fitting and I felt I might have been laced a little too tightly.

Finally, the little black maid said, "I'm finished, miss. Do ye want ter see yerself?"

"Yes, please." She turned the mirror towards me and I gasped. I was…almost beautiful. The dress was beyond explanation. It's gilded skirts and intricate detailing were stunning. And what Prissy had done to my hair was stupendous. She had swept it up, putting pearls into place. A few strands of my curled chestnut hair came down to frame my face.

"Prissy, you are amazing," I breathed.

She beamed with pride. "Thank ye, miss. I tried my darnedest."

"Thank you," I said, lightly hugging her. Surprised, she stood with her hands at her side.

"Isabella!" I heard father's voice calling to me up the stairs. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late! And that would be disastrous."

"Yes, father!" I was careful to not drag my dress or brush against anything that might dirty it as I raced down the stairs. Mother and father were smiling softly as we entered the carriage, thankfully not noticing my morose expression. My dress wasn't as stifling as it would have been only a month ago. Autumn was descending swiftly on the Southern countryside. Though it wasn't cold, mother had insisted that I wear a black shawl that looked shabby next to my ornate gown.

"We're hear," mother shouted in joy. Seeing her expression, father smiled as if he was seeing the young girl she used to have been. Looking out the window, I saw the opera house in all its glory. Couples and families were walking up the broad steps and into the open doors. It seemed like something out of a dream, so beautiful it surely had to be my imagination.

I looked back unfortunately soon enough to see my father cup my mother's breast when he thought I wasn't looking. Completely disgusted, I tried to focus on something else.

That was when I noticed the shock of bronze hair quickly ascending the steps. He was tall and obviously well-formed even though he was hidden by a black coat. I craned my neck unseemly out the window to get a better look. Could it be…?

"Isabella, stop looking like a dog hanging its head out the window," mother snapped.

Reluctantly obeying, I sat back whilst the driver opened the carriage door. As manners commanded, mother and father exited first, then me. I was anxious to be inside the ballroom, wanting to search for any sign of Edward.

I clutched my skirts in my left hand, while my other hand was in my father's arm, as decorum demanded, with mother on the other side. Once inside, we turned sharply to the left and entered the gargantuan ballroom.

Couples were already waltzing elegantly. Three large, crystal chandeliers lighted the room and ornate chairs were lined up along with wall for any ladies that wished to rest until their next dance. The men, of course, were expected to stand. A band was playing in the corner, the violins, oboes, and piano creating a sound that was heavenly and surreal. This was a dream. It had to be. Nothing was this perfect. But the thing that astounded me were the hundreds of costumes in the room. There were pirates, patriotic Confederate soldiers, angels, shepherds and shepherdesses, queens, and even one leprechaun. Of course, there were many I couldn't even begin to name. And the masks were all complete with feathers or beads, even pearls.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of compelling butterscotch eyes. Whirling, I turned to find nothing but the ordinary. People flirted, but not too openly, and clandestine meetings were arranged in the greatest secrecy.

"I wonder if Eric is here," mother said, breaking my surprisingly optimistic mood. I quickly scanned the room, searching for his lone, shy figure among the many men. But I didn't see him, and my spirits lifted.

"I don't see him here," father said, turning to talk with a man dressed as our once great president, Jefferson Davis.

**(I hope no one thinks that my "Confederate thoughts" are racist. Even after the Civil War, people were still very loyal to the cause they had lost. I am only expressing those thoughts here and don't believe in them myself. However, in Georgia, 1876, they fully believed that the Confederacy was right and moral. Is that clear?!?!? Good!!! lol!)**

Mother followed him and I was left by myself. Suddenly, Angela was by my side dressed as – what else? – an angel. Her radiant face was pretty and open.

"Bella!" she cried, excited. "Aren't you excited?" She scanned the dance floor.

"Yes," I said, it being only half a lie.

"Benjamin has asked to dance with me for the next dance," she whispered in my ear, her eyes flitting to the opposite wall where a young man was staring. Seeing our gazes, he quickly averted his, blushing.

I smiled. "That's fantastic!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Isn't it?" Her voice turned wistful and she turned to me. "I've been waiting for him to ask me this whole night."

"He's handsome," I allowed. I hadn't lied, Ben was adorable, in a boyish way. She beamed.

"I know." Suddenly, she turned to me, suspicious. "You're looking for someone. Who is it?"

Damn it. I thought I had been more discreet. Obviously not. "I'm not looking for anyone, Angela. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about." She stared hard at me. "Tell me now, missy, or you'll have me to deal with." I looked at her white gown and small angel's wings. I burst out laughing and many disapproving faces turned to glare at me for it. Stifling my laughter, I turned to her.

"I don't think you look very foreboding as an angel," I pointed out.

"Yes, but there's a devil on the inside waiting to be unleashed."

This time, I raised one eyebrow. "You do realize that sounded extremely scandalous," I said.

She sighed in exasperation. "You know that's not what I mean. I couldn't…I would never…" she struggled for words, blushing.

"I was only joking, Angela," I said, nudging her with my elbow. She smiled, her blush quickly receding.

Glancing out into the crowd, I saw him once more. My whole body was on full alert. I spotted his lithe, tall form and bronze hair, standing in a corner of the room, not seeing the women that eyed him uncertainly. He was staring directly at me with a look so intense it sent my stomach flopping and my legs to weak. I quickly sat down in the closest chair, not breaking his gaze. Slowly, his lips curled up into a wickedly crooked smile. My heart was suddenly flying faster than ever before in my life.

"Bella. Bella? Are you alright?" a distant voice asked beside me. The voice looked into the direction I was blatantly staring to see the god in the corner. "He's the one you were looking for…isn't he?"

"Yes," I croaked. A couple whirled into my line of vision, breaking the bond. When they moved on, he was gone. Deflating, I quickly searched the men in the room. Nothing.

"Who is he?" Angela asked, looking around too.

At first I couldn't answer, I was too shocked. Then I was blushing. "No one," I muttered.

"Isabella Swan," she said sternly. "I'm not stupid. You know him. Tell me." I didn't say anything. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything," she pleaded softly. When that didn't work she leaned into my ear. "I haven't told that when we were nine, you hiked your skirts up and climbed a tree, allowing all the boys a good look at your pantalets, have I?"

I smirked and turned to her. "No, you haven't. Alright, I'll tell you." She squealed softly. I took a deep breath. "His name is Edward Masen and we know each other."

"Obviously."

"Do you want me to stop telling you?" I snapped. Angela's ashamed face made me guilty. "Sorry, Ange. At the last party before I went visiting in Charleston, I met him in the garden," I lied slightly. My voice changed and grew soft as I remembered the exact line of his jaw and how his eyes had blazed when he rescued me. "He's strong, sweet, courageous, gentle, and daring." I continued to go on and on about him without giving away any details about his visit that night or the fact he was a vampire.

It was the first time I'd actually said what he was, even if it was inside my mind. And I was okay with it. It didn't change the way I felt. I didn't change the fact that I was invaded by butterflies every time he was so much as near me. It was just a fact, a little bit of information, like what color eyes people have.

I turned to Angela to see her eyebrow raised. "What?" I said, suddenly regretful. Maybe I shouldn't have told her…

"It seems as if you love him," she said softly, glancing up as the music slowed to allow the next dance.

"Love?" I whispered, more to myself. Could it be? Everything fit. After all I'd read in novels it all seemed to add up. Angela was just standing up when a tall figure eclipsed the chandelier.

"Miss Swan, he purred, leaning down. "May I have the honor of this next dance?"

My head shot up at that silky voice. His intense eyes bored into my own. I gripped the arms of the chair for support. Seeing my reaction, Angela giggled and then gasped as she took in the wonder that was Edward. Edward turned to her and bowed elegantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Weber," she finished. "And nice to meet you too. Bella has told me all about you." And she walked off to dance with Ben.

I hadn't taken my eyes once off of him. He quirked an eyebrow at her last words. "I didn't know I was in your thoughts so much," he said.

"Um…" I said uncertainly, not being able to think for the way those golden depths stared into my own.

"You still haven't answered me," he pointed out.

"What?" I was starting to feel very stupid and I shook my head to get my thoughts in order. He was doing too good a job of dazzling me.

"Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" he asked softly, holding out a hand. Without looking away, I reached out and took his hand, not knowing how I would stand, much less dance with the way I was feeling.

The band was assembling and two lines were forming for the upcoming dance. "The Virginia Reel!" the violinist called out. Excited claps were heard around the dance floor. The reel was an upbeat dance that always got everyone excited.

Edward leaned down to my ear before taking his place opposite me for the reel. "You look absolutely stunning tonight," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. He stepped back to take his place. I could tell we were attracting the attention of a couple of people due to Edward's beauty and his closeness to me. All the women seemed to be panting for him, even the matrons.

The dance began. For the first time that night, I felt true happiness. Whirling around as I danced, I caught the eye of Angela once. She was radiant and Ben was the same. I knew instantly that they were in love - it was literally emanating off them. Turning to see Edward's face, I wondered if what she had said was true. Was I in love with Edward? How could I not be with a face like that? But it was more than that. I loved his inside more so than his appearance. I loved his struggle to do good, I loved his every emotion, I even loved the little frowns he got when he was frustrated. Didn't that stand to reason that I loved him? I had thought about him almost constantly for over a month.

"What are you thinking?" he asked almost impatiently when we were close again.

**(The Virginia Reel is hard to explain. It's an old dance that you don't truly understand unless you've seen it. It is seen in Gone With The Wind though. When Rhett dances with Scarlett while she's in mourning. And I know these stupid ANs are getting annoying but it's sometimes necessary to stop a story to explain things! ;)**

**EPOV**

I seen her exit her family's carriage and my unneeded breath left me. She looked ravishing. Her chestnut hair was curled and swept up, showing the graceful line of her neck. She was so incredibly beautiful. As if the sun had come out and out shone the envious moon, she radiated with honesty and elegance. The other women were just regular humans that did what they always did. But Bella...she was a sun goddess. The splendid gown was nothing compared to the radiance of her face.

Hoping she hadn't seen me, I darted up the steps and into the opera house. I had bought an appropriate costume and tried to tidy my hair. But it refused to do anything but stay in its usual disarray.

From my vantage point in the corner, I saw Bella and her parents enter the ballroom. They separated and a girl skipped quickly to Bella. I could tell they were good friends. I listened in on the girls thoughts, eavesdropping on the conversation.

_You're looking for someone. I've never seen her this distracted. It must be someone very important. _A pause. _Why doesn't she want to tell me?_ Bella's blush registered in the girl's mind. Maybe Bella was remembering last night. I smiled at the memory. It was then that Bella's eyes locked with mine across the room. A range of emotions flickered across her face: shock, pleasure, confusion. She sat down quickly in the nearest chair. I couldn't help the wicked smile that spread across my lips. When a couple danced in front of us, I moved. I quickly focused in on the conversation. I had missed something because Bella was talking about me. I listened in shock and pleasure.

_It sounds as if you love him,_ Angela thought/said.

That sent a thrill of excitement through me. Was it possible that Bella loved me? I couldn't see how a monster like me could deserve someone so innocent and wonderful. What had I done in my existence to earn her? Nothing. She was a blessing, a miracle on my lonely, undeserving soul. It wasn't fair. But I wouldn't let her go, even if it meant truly dying. I _couldn't_ let her go. She was ingrained onto my spirit permanently. Bella had infected my willing, dead heart and awakened my long dormant body and soul. She was my life now.

It was time to intervene.

"Miss Swan, may I have the honor of this next dance?" I asked, bowing down as was customary. Bella's head snapped up immediately from her faraway place. Once again I was frustrated by the fact that I couldn't simply read her thoughts. But her open face dispelled my every frustration.

There were already less than gentlemanly thoughts circling the ballroom about the ravishing Isabella Swan. One was from a man old enough to be her grandfather, sixty-seven years old. I vowed to stay far away from him. I turned to the girl that was beside Bella and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Weber," she finished. "And nice to meet you too. Bella has told me all about you." And she walked off to dance with a shy looking boy across the room.

"I didn't know I was in your thoughts so much,"

"Um…" She said uncertainly.

"You still haven't answered me."

"What?"

"Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" I asked softly, holding out a hand. She slowly took it, not once looking away from me. I could almost literally drown in her dark brown eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as we danced. First was the infuriating Virginia Reel. That meant I couldn't keep a steady hold on my Bella. But she was obviously enjoying herself and even allowed me a second dance. Thankfully, it was slower for couples. It wasn't a waltz, but something akin to it. My left hand held hers as my right encircled her tiny waist. I could feel the heat from her skin through the heavy fabric, sending shivers across my skin. I pulled her dangerously closer, our bodies only a few inches apart. If I wasn't careful, I would tarnish her reputation, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

Her pulse beat strongly in her neck, increasing rapidly whenever my hand accidentally slipped lower on her back. I stared into her chocolate eyes, unable to look away.

"Edward," she began, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes?" I answered seriously, not blinking.

"I can't breathe," she blurted.

"Would you like to rest for a while?"

"No," she answered quickly.

I smirked and winked at her, she sucked in her breath, her arm tightening on my shoulder. Her grip sent my body into hyper awareness. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked abruptly, as if to take her mind off something.

I grinned wickedly. "Romeo."

She grinned back. "I suppose it fits. Have you broken many hearts, young Romeo?" she said with mock formality.

Copying her tone, I answered. "No, not many."

"I find that hard to believe with your dashing good-looks," she said coyly. "Surely you must have experienced love before."

I dropped the mockery, my voice now filled with as much sincerity as I felt. "Not until now." I smiled softly. "I'm glad you're back," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. My parents - "

"Yes, I know," I interrupted. "You went visiting in Charleston. It was excruciating here without you," I admitted, suddenly preoccupied with the detailing on the front of her bodice. Then, realizing that that was where her breasts were underneath the fabric, I yanked my eyes back up to meet her soulful ones.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," she whispered blushing.

We were still dancing to the soft, slow music. "I adore the way simple words or touches cause you to blush the most becoming shades of pink."

Blushing darker with pleasure, she glanced down. The dance was drawing to a close and I desperately wanted more time with her. But I didn't dare ask for another dance. Knowing Bella, she'd accept and gossip would be flying about how she danced three dances in a row with a complete stranger. Two consecutively was accepted, but three was scandalous. A man was allowed only three dances with the same lady the entire night.

My arms were still locked around her when a young man asked to cut in. Reluctantly, I let go of the wondrous creature in my arms. Her face fell as she looked at the young blonde. I _would _have my three dances, but not all at once. As I watched her dance with various men, I became more and more infuriated. It wasn't Bella's fault that she was so beautiful, the men couldn't stop thinking about her. An older man was now taking every opportunity to look down her dress. I was clenching my teeth - glaring at him - to keep myself from throttling him. When he turned from daydreaming to actually slipping his hand lower on her back, I walked quickly over to them and asked to cut in, though my tone probably demanded it.

The man stared at me in disappointment, but he couldn't refuse without causing gossip and the unleashing of my wrath.

"What was that for?" Bella demanded. She peered up at me. "Are you..._jealous_?"

"No," I said too quickly. She smirked. I turned to glare at the man, my eyes hard. He blanched and walked quickly out of the ballroom. When I turned back to Bella, I must not have replaced my expression quick enough because fear flashed in her eyes.

I quickly turned away. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'll leave you now."

"No!" she protested, clinging to my arm. I reluctantly turned back. "I was only surprised. Please dance with me," she breathed.

I'm not sure she realized how alluring she was at that moment, looking up at me through her eyelashes, breathless, and willing, but the blood from my recent hung suddenly rushed _downward_.

"Alright," I coughed, trying to hide my reaction.

I was rewarded with her beautiful smile. We danced. I enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms one last time before the masquerade was over. It was later than I'd anticipated, nearly two in the morning. As the song ended, I released her.

"I guess this means I have to go," she said unwillingly.

"Yes, I suppose it does," I replied gentlemanly. I caught the watchful eye of her parents. I leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. "It was a pleasure, Miss Swan." Her parents turned away.

**BPOV**

"It was a pleasure, Miss Swan," he murmured. His eyes flicked away from me a second before returning to mine. He then turned my hand over and placed a single kiss in my palm, his sensuous lips pressing gently against my skin. He looked up at me, through his eyelashes, eyes scorching.

Heat coursed through me. His lips sent electric currents into my system. My legs were suddenly watery and I would have collapsed if he hadn't to have caught me. His grin was wicked as he stood me upright before anyone saw us. I could barely stand.

And all because of a kiss on the palm.

I couldn't imagine what he could do with the rest of my body.

"I'll see you later tonight," he promised quietly. Looking once more at me, his blazing ocher eyes were the last I saw of him before he left.

In a daze, I approached my parents.

"Mrs. Herman said Mr. York was very sick," mother said. "We should visit him soon. I knew it was strange he wasn't here. I hope he gets well soon so the engagement can be announced.

I was silent. When we arrived home, I changed and curled up in bed and waited. I had been too embarrassed to wear the sheer nightgown so I wore my heavier one. I couldn't help but fantasize about his hands on me, those long pale fingers that knew just where to touch...

I was asleep when he finally came.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter is VERY mature. Yay, a lemon!!!! I've been waiting to write a full-fledged lemon. **

**I hope you like your "double chapter special" Sounds like something out of a diner, doesn't it??? lol!**

**- Oriana**


	5. Forbidden Touches

**Wow! Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! You guys all made my day! Seriously.**

**I have an awesome reviewer that I want to dedicate this chapter to. Thanks to ... who reviewed every chapter and made me laugh with her awesomeness (wow that last part sounded…weird.) **

**Also, I hope I didn't make you guys hate Eric **_**too**_**much b/c of the last couple of chapters. I felt that Mike Newton is used WAY too many times so I spiced it up a little bit with Eric! lol! And keep in mind that Eric is now sick. That's a key point in this story and will affect other characters dramatically.**

**Another thing. The setting of this story is going back because I realized that I made a major error in the date of the Reconstruction Era. It only lasted to 1877. So, instead of 1896, it's gonna be 1876. I hope I didn't confuse y'all too much!!! Sorry!!! And since Edward wasn't changed by Carlisle, since he's obviously a vampire before 1918, his whole back story is different. You'll find out what it is soon, though. :) **

**As I warned before. This chapter is VERY mature, so be prepared. I told you this story was very lemony. ;)**

**I can't believe this AN is so long! I'll go before it gets any longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**- Forbidden Touches -**_

**EPOV**

I wanted to return to Bella as quickly as possible. I couldn't follow her to her house, and I had to wait until her family was asleep. So I was stuck with my apartment.

When I reached the boardinghouse where I was staying, I slowed. The room wasn't worth the rent I paid for it and I knew soon I would be leaving this city anyway. That single thought sent a slice of pain through my system. This was Bella's home, where she had spent her whole life, and she wasn't likely to leave it. I didn't want to leave her, ever. But I couldn't risk staying here for much longer – it was only days until I was discovered.

The only reason I was even in Savannah was because I felt the need to see my mother's grave. When my mother had died unexpectedly from a heart attack in 1709, I had been orphaned because my father was dead before my birth. I was seventeen at the time and had nowhere to go. I was attacked in an alley by a vampire not too long after – my mind flashed to the vision of Bella and the bloodthirsty vampire in the darkened alley just over a week over, and shivered at the similarities. However, my vampire had not been able to finish the job, he had been killed by stumbling back into a stake.

**(Coincidence? Probably not. Yeah, I know. Dorky back-story but I had to have one. And the reason he's so old is cuz I wanted him almost as impervious to blood as Carlisle is. So…)**

I walked into the boardinghouse, stepping over drunks who were still passed out in the hallway. I rushed into my apartment, trying not to touch anything. These vile humans made my flesh crawl.

It was times like these that were the most excruciating to endure. The seconds ticked by with nothing for me to do. I wished I could sleep, just to pass the time, but I would miss valuable time with my Bella that way. After locking my door behind me, I sat down on my hay-filled mattresses that was covered with a thin sheet.

So to fill the time, I thought about the beautiful woman who lived just on the other side of the city. I saw her dark, chestnut hair; her large, honest brown eyes; and the curve of her exultant lips as she smiled. I was bordering on obsession, and I knew it. She wouldn't leave me, though. I thought of hardly anything else.

Obsession.

It wasn't a very pretty word, but I suppose it was true.

Something clicked inside me and I knew it was time to leave. I would soon be with her.

**BPOV**

"Shh," a voice whispered in my ear. "Don't cry. Please don't cry," the angel's voice pleaded. "I can't stand it."

Those words interrupted my dreams that consisted mostly of my funeral/wedding to Eric York. The angel's voice brought me swiftly out of my nightmare. I knew that silky voice, knew its every sound. Sure enough, when my eyes opened, there he was.

"Edward!" I cried out. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with concern and sorrow. Thoughtlessly, I threw myself into the arms of my savior. His cold body soothed my aching heart, and I clutched him desperately.

"Why were you crying, Bella?" he asked gently, stroking my hair with one hand while his other held me.

I didn't want to tell him, sensing he would somehow be upset with me for agreeing to the engagement. I still felt unfaithful, undeserving of this wonder holding me. Drawing away from him, I kept my eyes on the bed. I felt icy fingers under my chin, pulling my head up to look into ocher eyes. I took a deep breath, my thoughts becoming scattered.

"I'm going to be married to Eric York," I blurted ineloquently. His features froze. I thought I saw shock ripple across his face but it was instantly gone.

"Do you love him?" he asked stiffly.

"No!" I hissed. He let out a breath in relief. "Of course not."

"Then why are you marrying him?" Edward's face was still rock hard and unreadable. I sensed some sort of seething emotion beneath the surface, but I couldn't place it. If only he wouldn't hide his feelings like that.

"Since the end of the War, my family's finances have been going downhill. I have noticed that were cutting back on some of the products we used to buy frequently. Eric York proposed before I left for Charleston." I stopped. "Well, he told my father and my father accepted before I even knew." I looked up into his eyes, willing him to understand. "Eric is very rich and I _should_ consider it an honor that he's asking me. If I don't go through with this marriage, my family will be ruined." The tears were flowing freely now. Edward stood still as a marble sculpture. "Mother and father are close to financial ruin, with father's inability to find work and mother's taste for fine things. I'm their only hope." Choking in my own words, I uttered my last few sentences. "I can't abandon my family to pursue my heart's needs. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

I put my hands over my face, hiding my tear-stained face from him.

"Oh, Bella," he said so low I barely heard him. "Bella, it's going to be alright. Don't cry. Shhh." He gathered me in his arms, rocking me softly. So many thoughts ran through my mind as I cried out my withheld tears in his arms. I thought about the trap I was in, and I despaired. Then I remembered that Edward was with me.

Together, we would overcome this. We would find a way out of this labyrinth of misery.

I heard Edward say something under his breath. "What?" I asked, looking up at him, not even caring that I looked horrible.

"It's nothing," he muttered, glaring into the corner.

"Tell me."

"It would upset you even more," he insisted.

"Please?"

He swore softly, without turning, and told me. "I could quite literally kill them all for putting you in this situation." His voice was hard, unforgiving. "I can't stand to see your pain, Bella. And I would gladly give anything to see your smile, but this…It's taking everything I've got to not go out and murder Eric York in his sleep." Finally, he looked at me. "Are you frightened?"

"No," I said, truthfully.

Suddenly, his anger flared up again. He quickly stood up from the bed, pacing. "What are you doing?" I asked, wiping at my face for any traces of tears.

"Trying to figure a way out of this. Damn it, York," he swore. I watched his agitated pacing until I was convinced he would wear a hole in my floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, so lowly I half hoped he wouldn't hear.

Edward turned slowly, shocked. "What have you got to be sorry about?" He sat gently on the bed beside me.

"For dragging you into this."

"Oh, Bella, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to feel remorse over." He cupped my face, keeping me from turning away. His topaz eyes bored into mine. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Forgive me?" I persisted.

"There's nothing to forgive!" he insisted. "What will it take to convince you that you've done nothing that could warrant forgiveness?" His voice changed, though, becoming more earnest. "I hope you know how much I care for you, Bella. I love you."

There it was. Those three simple words. But they caused my heart to rejoice and I spoke the truth I felt in my heart. "I love you, too," I whispered.

His lips were so close to mine; it took a Herculean effort not to brush them with my own. The intensity of his eyes overpowered me, sending butterflies into my stomach and my legs into water. Thankfully, I was sitting and didn't need to support myself. His eyes darkened as if he sensed my train of thoughts, and he brushed my hair back from my face. His thumb trailed down my cheek and over my parted lips. The atmosphere changed, becoming charged.

I stopped breathing when he leaned slowly in. I had dreamed about this – his kiss – and here my dream was coming true. His soft, flawless lips pressed sweetly against mine. Fire erupted in me and my arms went up around his neck, delving in his thick bronze hair. His arms held my waist gently, and our kiss was innocent and closed-mouth.

But I wanted more.

Blood boiled beneath my lips as I drew myself closer to him. I clutched his hair tightly. He was surprised at my ardor but responsive. Then, without warning, his passion became as deep as my own. He held me strongly in his arms as he swept his tongue into my mouth.

I had no experience whatsoever in kissing, but even if I did, I wouldn't have been able to think. I went on instinct. The feelings rippling through me wiped out my thoughts, his hands igniting my skin. He brought his hand to rest on my thigh, sending fire straight into my core.

I began to feel very light headed and dizzy. Our tongues danced together before he broke the kiss, knowing I needed to breathe. His lips went to my throat, suckling as I gasped for breath. My heart was speeding so quickly I would swear I was going to have a heart attack. I ached to feel his lips once again on my own.

"Was I okay?" I blurted. Blushing quickly, I hoped he hadn't heard, but knew he did.

"Excuse me?" he murmured, trailing his nose over my collarbone, sending shivers through me.

"Was I too terrible a kisser?" I asked, dreading the answer. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His butterscotch ones were filled with some strong emotion I didn't understand. Just the look in those light orbs caused me to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. I trembled.

"You were absolutely phenomenal," he promised, his voice carrying the seal of truth.

"I was?" I said skeptically.

"Would you like me to show you how good of a kisser you are?" he purred in my ear. A sudden wetness pooled in between my legs. Taking my wide eyes for a response, he pressed his lips once again to mine. Except this time, he crushed them against mine. His tongue did amazing things in my mouth while his hand trailed up my leg to my waist, hesitating.

I took his hesitant hand and put it on my breast before clutching at his hair, bringing him closer to me. I wanted no space between us. Somehow, I ended up lying back on the bed with my head on my pillows. He took his lips from mine so my weak, human body could breathe, and kissed a trail downwards. His hand held my breast, brushing his thumb over my hardened nipple through the fabric of the nightgown. I arched my back, moaning loudly.

Embarrassed at myself, I bit my lip, hoping to keep my sounds to myself. He suddenly came back to my lips, kissing me to where I thought I would pass out. "Don't you keep those beautiful moans from me," he said almost aggressively in my ear. His hand once again found my nipple and I gasped.

"If you want them from me," I panted, "you're going to have to work for them."

His eyes were immediately wicked as he grinned crookedly at me, accepting the challenge. "Oh, believe me, I will do _anything_ to hear you moan like that for me."

As I watched him, he leaned down and closed his mouth over my nipple. His hands were nothing to his mouth. I gasped, arching my back, putting my breast more into his mouth. He smirked. His tongue lapped at my breast before he grazed his teeth across it, a loud moan escaping me. His other hand massaged my other breast. I could feel myself grow increasingly wet. I couldn't control the waves of pleasure inside my body. I trembled for his touch.

When he moved away, I growled faintly in warning. He came back to kiss my mouth before moving to lower areas. I was helpless, unable to resist his strong body as he put his mouth and hands in progressively more forbidden parts of my body.

My nightgown was aggravating me. I wished he would just rip it off because I had a feeling my fingers were useless to unbutton the tiny Mother of Pearl buttons. It hindered and dulled the feeling of his skin against mine. As he slowly kissed his way down my navel, I shakily tried to unbutton it. But I was right, my fingers wouldn't work. I started trying to rip it off.

His hands stilled mine. "I believe that is my job," he purred wickedly, making me even wetter. I was sure the bed below me was soaked through. His nimble fingers unbuttoned my nightgown as if he was uncovering a long-lost artifact, slowly, wonderingly. Intense waves vibrated from his eyes to mine. But it was all taking too long. The pleasure was starting to turn to pain from being left unsatisfied.

"Edward," I groaned.

**EPOV**

She was an exquisite creature. Skin as pale as milk and her chocolate eyes. Oh, God, those eyes. When I pulled away from suckling her breast she growled in agitation, sending desire spiraling crazily through me. She rose to look into my eyes and what I saw there caused me to harden more, if that was even possible. I was already so hard that I was afraid I might scare her. She stared at me with eyes cloudy from desire and passion.

I couldn't help but kiss her luscious lips, a siren's call. She kissed fervently back, pressing herself against me. But if I was going to control myself, I didn't need to think about how her core was pressed against the bulge in my trousers.

Moving to trial my lips from her breasts downward, I felt her tugging at her nightgown. "I believe that is my job," I whispered to her, inhaling the scent of her arousal. I slowly began to unbutton the tiny buttons of her nightgown. It fell away to reveal inch by inch of her silky, pale skin. I didn't know if she wanted me to unbutton it all the way, but when I stopped she glared at me.

Stifling a chuckle, I continued. But my laugh caught in my throat as the fabric fell to reveal her glorious body to me. I couldn't help but stare at this goddess before me. She was so beautiful, so glorious. Her hair was spread out on the pillows, her hands clutching the sheets.

"You wore nothing under your nightgown?" I breathed, lightly running my hands over her skin.

"Edward," she groaned. Fire shot to my groin at the sound of my name on her groan. I felt a secret sort of pride that I could induce this sort of reaction from her. "Touch me, please," she continued, panting.

"Your wish is my command," I murmured, kissing her breast reverently before traveling down. Her body was a country I wanted to explore. I wanted to know every inch of her flesh, to taste her everywhere, to touch her and hear her cry out my name on her lips. I placed my lips to the point just below her waist and suckled, licking and biting. Moaning and arching her back, she pleaded to me.

I wasn't sure she knew she was even speaking, but her begging turned me on to an overpowering extent. Visions of her begging for me to take her swam in my head as I imagined her in a million different positions. My hips bucked unconsciously. I quickly got back to the task at hand.

I spread her legs, watching her sweating body on the sheets, her closed eyes. But I wanted her to look at me, see me between her legs. "Bella, look at me," I said. Struggling, she managed to open her eyes only to see me so close to her womanhood. She moaned louder than ever before.

I kissed up the inside of her thighs, before looking at the feast before me. She was soaking, waiting for me. As I licked the excess that had trickled down her heavenly thighs, she shivered. I brushed my tongue against her clit. She arched.

Something came over me. The smell of her arousal, the taste of her juices, and the sight of her naked before me, overpowered me, and my only thought was that I had to drink as much of her as I could. I lapped at her, licking and biting. She was panting as if she just ran a hundred-yards dash, though I wasn't much better.

Her moans grew louder and more frequent, as her ecstasy increased. She writhed in the bed as I held her hips. She tried to buck her hips but I held them securely down. I ran my tongue over the lips of her clit. I pulled away for a second.

"Please, Edward," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

**BPOV**

I don't know how I was even able to form a coherent sentence with all the pleasure hitting me. My breasts were tight and my hips kept bucking, which he held firmly down. When his tongue licked and lapped at my juices, I felt the wall of ecstasy surging toward me, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted him _inside_ me. Now.

Then his mouth stopped its wonders.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered. "I'm so close." And I was. I could feel that release was just a few inches away. So much pleasure was pure agony when left unfinished.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he ordered.

"Edward," I breathed. "Please."

I felt his fingers trailing up and down my thigh too slowly.

I needed release. _Now_.

I couldn't manage much more than his name. "Tell me what you want me to do to your body," he said. "Do you want me to lick your hot, soaking pussy? How about I fuck you with my fingers?"

Oh my God. Did he…oh my God. I pooled quicker and faster than ever before, a floodgate letting loose inside me. Moaning so loud it embarrassed me, I couldn't hide the way his words affected me.

"Do you like that?" His sultry voice sent me a little closer to the edge of the chasm of ecstasy I was near.

I nodded vigorously. Like that? He had no idea…

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I could ravish your body all night. You have no idea how hard it is to keep from taking you and plunging my hard cock inside you. But I'm sure that wouldn't be the wisest of choices considering how fragile you are. What would you like me to do to your waiting cunt?"

I groaned, lifting my hips up to him. They grazed over his hidden erection. A sound came from deep in his throat that sounded halfway between a wild animal, and a man experiencing pure ecstasy. I moaned in response.

"Tell me, Bella. Beg me to take you. You have to tell me," he insisted.

Damn him! "Please, Ed…ward. Please, just fuck me," I managed.

Immediately, I felt something cold slip between my folds. He put one finger inside me then a second, pumping me hard. I moved my hips with the movement of his hand. He curled his fingers inside me, hitting a spot I didn't know I had.

A rock wall of pleasure hit me and I was sent over the cliff. I felt surrounded by hot, sharp ecstasy. I rode out the wave of my orgasm, unable to think or feel anything but this amazing rapture consuming me. Numbly, I felt Edward's tongue lapping up my juices. I twitched in my aftershocks before I finally came back to myself, toes curled and all.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he asked in my ear. I waited to answer him so I'd have control over my mouth again. He was lying on his side next to me, one hand cupping his head, smirking wickedly.

"Do I even need to answer that?" I said, a smile widening on my face. I tried to dispel it but it persisted. His eyes raked over me slowly and I glanced down. My face turned hot, and I blushed darker than a tomato, hurrying to cover myself up with a sheet.

"Please don't do that," he said softly, taking the sheet from me. "You're exquisite. I hope you know that."

"It's not fair when you have so many clothes," I said petulantly gesturing to his fully clothed body. I still pulled the sheet up over me so I would feel more comfortable.

His eyes glinted with mischief. "You're greedy, aren't you?"

"No," I muttered. "But I haven't even seen your chest. It isn't fair, Edward."

He looked outside to where the moon was sinking over the horizon. His voice, when it came, was strained. "I don't think that if I took my clothes off, I could control myself." His voice was low and husky, sending shivers over my skin despite the slight heat.

"Let me be in control for a few hours," I insisted, moving closer to him.

"I don't think we have that much time left," he murmured. "The sun will rise soon." He turned back to me, staring into my eyes long enough that I quivered in anticipation.

He leaned over and kissed me soundly on the lips, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I tasted him. He sucked on my tongue while his hand came up to rest on my hip. All too soon, he broke away, silent.

Then a thought occurred to me that I hadn't even thought of before. He had pleasured me, but he had yet to get any in return. Suddenly, I felt selfish. "Edward," I began. "Do you want…do you need me to…Do you need…pleasure too?" I finally managed. "I mean, I'm the only one who achieved…release. Do you…"

He interrupted me quickly. "Everything I do to you, gives me pleasure. Don't think I did that to you out of obligation," he finished. "And hearing you scream was more than reward."

"I screamed?" Suddenly my face was hotter than a tropical sun.

He smirked. "Yes, you did. I'm actually surprised that no one heard you. Maybe your father and mother were too preoccupied…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww!" I cried, grossed out now. "That was a mental image I could definitely live without."

Abruptly, his voice changed and grew huskier. "You're a screamer, Bella Swan. Your screams made me grow hard as a fucking rock."

I quit breathing. I was wet and waiting for him all over again.

However, the sky started to lighten and he swore. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave soon." He stood up and pulled me up to stand in front of him, the sheet falling away. Trailing his long fingers down my smooth side, he crushed his lips to mine. "I shall be back again tonight. Goodbye."

Feeling alone already as he walked onto the balcony, I crossed my arms over my breasts, not caring that I was naked anymore. He turned once to glance back at me before disappearing over the balcony railing.

I watched the dawn, not bothering to get dressed. The bright, red sun rose over the horizon of city streets as the world was born again in daylight. And with the sunlight was borne a joy inside me that refused to be extinguished.

Remembering the way his mouth and hands had given me pure ecstasy, I grinned like a lunatic released from the insane asylum. Whatever happened today, I could endure it if Edward loved me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!!! So that was my first official lemon in this story and it certainly won't be the last. I didn't know if I should make the lemon in all Bella's POV or in Edward's too. So I did both, just in case. Tell me what you thought about it!!!**

**Anyway, please review like the wonderful people I know you are!!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Luv y'all!**

**- Oriana**


	6. Orphaned

**First of all. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER!!! I really am. I was so preoccupied with my other story Naked Desire that I totally forgot about this one. I really wouldn't blame anyone if they decided not to read this anymore…really. But I hope you will!!! Again, I'm sorry. And if anyone wants to shoot me for not updating (if you even still care about this fanfic) I totally wouldn't blame you.**

**Btw, the people you have to thank for kicking my butt into gear is Pink-Butterflys123 and myrawatergirl1217 (cuz this chapter's dedicated to both of them!) because they reminded me that someone actually wanted to read this!**

* * *

**_-Orphaned-_**

**BPOV**

"We should visit poor Mr York today," Mother said over breakfast. I had been drifting on a sea of air, thinking about last night. I still felt slightly guilty because Edward hadn't gotten any pleasure out of last night. I vowed that next time we met, I would do to him what he had done to me...I would make him lose his so carefully wrought self-control. I grinned into my plate at the mere thought.

"Isabella?" Mother asked. "Are you fully awake yet?"

"Yes." My head snapped up to see Mother and Father staring concernedly at me. "Yes, I'm quite alright."

"We're going to visit Mr York today," Mother said again. "So dress in one of your better day dresses."

"Is Father coming?" I asked, turning to him.

"No, I'm afraid I can't, Bells," he said. "I've got an important city meeting to attend to that lasts till eight tonight.

"That long?"

"Afraid so."

"If you're not going to eat anymore – which I sincerely hope not because you'll get fat as a pig and then how would you find a husband? – go upstairs and get changed," Mother ordered.

"Yes, Mother," I muttered.

Prissy helped me into my corset while I fixed my petticoats. We were rushing today because mother insisted you could only visit an invalid's house before eleven in the morning.

"Ye look eva so pretty terday," Prissy said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. I had never noticed the beauty in her dark eyes when she smiled. When Prissy frowned, she was plain, but when she smiled her whole face lit up and she was suddenly achingly beautiful.

"Do you have a sweetheart, Prissy?" I asked conspiratorially.

I saw her blush under those dark-skinned cheeks. "Well, yes, I do, Miss Bella. His name's Tom," she said proudly.

"Is he handsome?"

"Oh, yes! He's got the strongest arms and the biggest brown eyes ye eva did see."

"Have you kissed him yet?" I whispered.

Prissy was suddenly preoccupied with the floor. "Well…ye see…" she sputtered.

"It's nothing bad to kiss a man," I said, hoping to sound worldly. "I have." And boy how I wanted to kiss every part of his glorious body.

The black maid's head snapped up. "Ye have?"

"Yes, I have," I answered firmly. "Have you kissed Tom?" Slowly, she shook her head. "Just don't let him run away," I whispered while she fixed my hair. I put on my hat and was out the door.

"Well, it took you long enough," Mother snapped from the foyer. "Your father hasn't left yet, but we better get going." She mounted the carriage with help from the driver and I was next. "I hope Mr York doesn't hasn't contracted anything serious."

It took us just over half an hour to get there. When we arrived, I looked out the curtained carriage window to see the estate. His home was bigger than I imagined. As soon as I stepped out of the carriage, I took in the wonder that was Eric York's home. It was three stories tall and of the finest marble I'd ever seen. It was located on the outskirts of Savannah, but still squashed by the hordes of buildings. The mansions sprawling front lawn was expertly gardened and decorated with beautiful flowers that were still blooming in autumn. For the first time, I saw the wealth I would own if I married Eric.

Mother saw it too.

She turned to me. "You better not let your family down."

Anger flared. "Don't worry, Mother, I wouldn't dare do anything that would make me happy," I snapped. She glared at me but was silent – it wasn't respectable to argue in the street.

"Well talk about this later," she warned as we ascended the steps. Mother knocked on the front door and a tall man answered it. He looked condescendingly down at us.

"We are here to pay a call to the ill Mr York," Mother said cheerfully, all evidence of our earlier heated words erased.

"I'm sorry but he will see no one."

"But surely he'll see us," Mother insisted. "Tell him that Miss Isabella Swan is here to see him."

The butler reluctantly went to ask while we waited just inside the door. When the man returned, I was irritable and tired. "He says he will see her for a few minutes. Alone," he added when Mother tried to follow.

I suppressed my smile at the look of shock that took command of Mother. The butler led me to a small room on the second floor. "I'll be outside if you should need me. The doctors say you should be alright if you don't approach him."

I slowly opened the door to see a shriveled figure on the bed. Its skin was yellow and fragile. The thing coughed raggedly for at least a full minute straight, a white cloth to its mouth. When it pulled the fabric away, I saw bright red stains. Horror swamped me as I looked at Eric laying on the bed, deathly sick.

"Mr York?" I whispered, not wanting to get any closer. "Mr York, are you awake?"

"Yes," came a whisper as delicate as thin ice. "Is that you…" –cough- "…Miss Swan?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Come closer please so I don't have to raise my voice," he pleaded. How could I refuse this man? I walked cautiously forward, stopping only two feet from the bed. "Please come." I moved to where I was kneeling down beside the bed.

He turned his face towards me and I gasped. How could this be Eric? His eye sockets seemed to have darkened from lack of sleep, and dried flakes of blood crusted at the corner of his mouth, his face gaunt. He smiled weakly up at me.

"You're just as beautiful as ever," he rasped, moving his hand to cup mine. I felt swiftly and absolutely ashamed. I had prayed for something to take Eric away from me so I didn't have to marry him, but I had never imagined this. I had never wanted him to turn into this emaciated creature before me.

"Are you well?" he asked, his voice like gravel.

"Yes." My own was just a squeak.

"The doctors say I'll be up and out of bed in no time."

I looked away, not wanting him to see my doubt. Surely the doctors would want him to have hope in his last hours. "That's wonderful," I said unenthusiastically. "What did they diagnose you with?"

"_Consumption_," He said quietly.

I gasped, turning back to look at him just as he coughed directly into my face. I stumbled back onto the floor with a thud.

"No, please don't leave me," he begged.

How could they let me in the room when Eric had consumption? Even if they told me to keep back, it was still an awful disease to be cursed with. Now, however, as I looked at Eric's pleading face, I couldn't leave while he begged me to stay. I'd heard the sickness was airborn and could be spread through sneezing and coughing. I had probably just contracted it.

I wound up staying for over three hours because I couldn't bear to leave when he needed me. I read to him from various books which all seemed to be morbidly depressing. Then, when he finally went to sleep, I sneaked out. Downstairs, I found Mother in the sitting room with a woman that must have been Eric's mother.

"You're back," my Mother said cheerfully. "This is Mrs York, young Mr York's mother."

"Nice to meet you," I said, sitting beside my Mother.

They sat talking for hours. It was well passed lunch and I thought my stomach was about to eat itself because I was so famished. And still they kept talking. Finally, the butler brought in tiny sandwiches with a pot of tea. I wolfed down everyone of the sandwiches and three cups of tea before they noticed the time.

"Good Lord, is your clock correct?" Mother gasped. "It's after six o' clock! We must be going. It was so nice to meet you."

"Call on me anytime!" Mrs York called as we rushed out the door. I glanced back to find her face crumple. Once we walked out that door, she would be left with the agony of knowing her only son was dying.

The streets were already dark. Since it was already November, the days were getting shorter. The driver was looking very annoyed while we got in – we'd kept him waiting for hours. The only light came from the flickering streetlamps.

"Time just flies so quickly, doesn't it?" Mother said absently as we trotted down the street in the carriage.

Without warning, the carriage jotted to a stop, both of us lurching forward. "What in the world?" Mother muttered sticking her head out in the window. The streets were lit with some kind of bright flickering light that was much brighter than the single flames in the streetlamps. Screams echoed in the quiet streets. Men's voices yelled and I heard the crack of a whip.

"I'm going to see what's going on," I said, opening the door.

"Ladies, just stay in the carriage please," the driver argued with me.

"No, wait." I jumped out of the door before Mother argue with me. Outside was turmoil.

The sight before me was something I'd only ever heard about in the newspapers. There were seven ghosts before me. No – not ghosts. Members of that heralded league, the Ku Klux Klan. Most of Savannah's respected male population were members; it was a way to show your loyalty to our once great Confederacy. And many of the whites were angry about the blatant flaunting of black freedom. That the slaves had to be taught their place, was the philosophy of the KKK.

They were dressed in white shirts and pale tan trousers, with the white hoods. The only feature visible was their shining eyes through the places cut out of the mask. Two of them were finishing tying up a dark-skinned man. The man was bleeding profusely from his head, and from the look of his leg, it was broken. A different figure in white placed a noose around his neck as two Klan members held him up. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought the man was dead. I heard the my Mother's horse scream in terror as something spooked it, racing away with the clattering carriage trailing behind it. I heard a grunt as if someone jumped out of the carriage, but I ignored it.

The black man's family was crying only feet away. The negro woman and her pair of three-year-old twins screamed in despair and panic from the sidewalk.

Nobody came out of their houses to intervene. No one cared about this helpless family - because they needed to be taught a lesson, or so people thought.

Horror washed through me. Shock, incredulity, terror. So many emotions I couldn't even begin to name overtook me. All I knew was that I had to stop them from lynching this man from a light post.

"Stop!" I cried out, my voice faltering as those hooded figures turned to look at me. The Klansman who put the noose around the black man turned to me.

"_Bells_?"

Realization crushed me.

No…

"Daddy?" I said faintly. The figure reached up and removed his hood. The familiar, beloved face of my father stared back at me. But I didn't see the usual kindness that was in every wrinkle of that skin. Now I saw a whole new side of him, one that could ruthlessly murder a man while the man's wife and children watched.

"Charlie," screeched my mother from behind me. "Watch out!"

I turned just in time to see the black woman grab the gun that a Klansman held. Leveling it at my father, she pulled the trigger on the rifle. After that, everything happened at once. Father crumpled to the ground as blood spilled. The woman whirled the rifle around. Mother screamed, running to her husband, sobbing with terror filled eyes.

"No! Charlie!" she cried, collapsing onto the lifeless form.

In a craze, the woman shot two other figures in white, and the rest fled. I was frozen in shock and pain. If I had only known what would have happened, I would have done something to stop the woman. But I _didn't_ know. So I could only watch as she swung the rifle around to aim at Mother.

The two children were screaming as their black mother did what she thought she had to in order to save her husband. With cold eyes, she shot my Mother.

And darkness descended onto my life.

Orphaned at seventeen because of a KKK lynching had gone horribly wrong.

There were now four dead bodies littering the streets.

**EPOV**

I heard three gunshots, the last two a little after the first. I was walking the streets with my collar turned up to avoid recognition. They were close. I smelt fear. Then I caught Bella's scent.

I acted without thinking. Sprinting as fast as I could, I ran in the direction of the gunshots. It took only a few seconds but it seemed like hours. I arrived just in time to see a woman pull the trigger on a rifle and another figure dropped to the ground.

A scream as petrifying as it was heart-wrenching ripped through my heart. Bella's eyes were wide and fevered as she screamed. Before the woman could kill anyone else, I wrenched it out of her arms and broke the rifle easily in half. Her eyes widened and she cringed away. I turned to find my angel curled up in a ball, rocking herself and staring at the bodies of her parents. A single tear coursed down her cheek as she reached out her hand, as if to touch her mother. Suddenly, she dissolved into sobs.

"Shh," I soothed, holding her in my arms. I turned her away from the ghastly sight only feet from us. She seemed so fragile. A fierce instinct to protect her consumed me. As she wept onto my chest, soaking my shirt with her tears, I knew what I had to do.

If she was found by the police, they would give her over to an aunt or something and she would be married off at the next opportunity. But if she came with me…she would be safe.

I glanced up to see the woman cooing over her still breathing husband, leaving her children screaming.

Smoothing Bella's hair, I whispered in her ear. "Bella?" She didn't acknowledge that she heard me. "Bella, love?"

She turned her reddened eyes towards mine.

"Do you want to come with me? I mean…" I cursed under my breath. Why now of all times was I getting tongue-tied? "I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me now that…" I growled in frustration. This wasn't coming out right.

"Yes, Edward," she croaked, clutching my neck in a death-grip. "Just take me away."

I thought I heard the footsteps of an approaching person and I gingerly swung her delicate body into my arms. I didn't want to take her back to my apartment – it was a rat hole. I didn't have much money because, when you have a nomadic lifestyle you don't have time to earn it before people begin to get suspicious. I hoped I had enough to get a hotel room for the night. I stopped running when I saw a respectable looking hotel.

I was about to tell Bella to wait while I got a room, but decided against it. Besides, she wouldn't let go of me, not that I minded.

I went inside, holding her by the waist. The man at the front desk eyed us curiously. He immediately zeroed in on Bella.

_Such a lovely figure_, he thought,_ I'd bet she'd be a wonderful nude model for my next painting._

I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

_Nice long legs and round breasts,_ his mind ventured.

I coughed pointedly and he snapped his head up at me. I glowered at him. He paled visibly.

"My _wife_ and I would like a room for the night," I said firmly, not looking away. I had come up with the only plausible explanation I could think of at the moment.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir," the man stuttered. Bella had had her face pressed into my shirt, now she looked up at the man.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_A pure and beautiful face,_ the thought,_ but so sad._ He looked suspiciously up at me. I quickly paid him and grabbed the key. Thanks to my vampire speed, we were at the door in seconds. I quickly unlocked it and pushed it shut behind us. Even in the dark I could see it was spacious with a large bed.

I softly laid Bella on the plush bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

"Don't leave me, Edward," she pleaded. She turned those watery brown eyes up to mine. "Stay."

"Of course." I laid on the bed beside her, on top of the comforter so she wouldn't get cold.

She started to cry again as I held her. I couldn't endure this – her pain. It was more than I could bear. To see her in so much agony and misery caused my heart to break. If there was anything I could have done to take away this despair she felt, I would have done it in a heartbeat. But all I could do was hold her and brush away her tears.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! And please, PLEASE review!!! Cuz it makes my day that much brighter. haha, I had to have that little reference to my other fanfic Naked Desire in here. Nude model. lol. Okay, I'm done now...**

**Review if you luv me! :P**

**-Oriana**


	7. Firsts

**Hey!! Since there was a little confusion about the disease consumption, I'll explain what it is! Consumption is the old word for something you've probably heard of - tuberculosis. It is transfered through the air by coughs and sneezes. Coughing up blood and a wasting body are common symptoms of consumption (TB).**

**And please try to keep in mind that I said I was going to use Bram Stoker's version of how a person turns to a vampire. Also, that Bella's blood doesn't "sing" for Edward either.**

**Another thing. I didn't know what men's underwear were in this time period. I'm sorry. I tried, but I couldn't find anything. Oh well.... **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**_-Firsts-_**

**BPOV**

Nightmares.

Over and over, I saw my mother and father being shot, blood coating the cobblestones. The memories plagued me, becoming distorted and surreal. The flames in the streetlamps burst and showered onto the dead forms of my parents. I was crying and I threw myself onto them, slipping in the crimson liquid.

"Father," I cried.

Slowly, he raised his head. His head turned to look me in the eyes and I saw a sight that made my blood run cold. His eyes were ruby red, glistening like that vampire that had tried to kill me not too long ago.

A scream tore from my throat.

"Bella! Bella, _shhh_. It's alright," cooed a velvet voice. A cool hand softly rubbed my hair back from my forehead. "Open your eyes, Bella. It's only a dream."

My eyes opened but that didn't dispel the terrifying sight of my father's red eyes.

Two concerned and flawless golden eyes watched me. His bronze locks hung slightly in his eyes, messy as always. Edward's sepharic face was merely inches from mine. Softly cupping my face with his left hand, he brushed a strand of my chestnut hair back.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. His touch still sent my heart racing and I couldn't hide my reaction to him.

Without breaking his intense gaze, he reached out and brought my hand to his lips, kissing my palm tenderly. "You're safe, Isabella," he murmured. "As long as I'm around, you'll always be safe."

For some inexplicable reason, tears formed in my eyes. Maybe it was how I felt truly cared for. Or it might have been the sincerity and intensity behind his words. Regardless of the reason, I became teary-eyed and I gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, cupping his face. "Thank you so much."

"I only spoke the truth."

"I know."

For a long moment I just looked at him, staring into those soulful topaz eyes. It seemed like a long-time before someone spoke. "Where are we?" I asked, only able to break that gaze when he turned away.

"I suppose you were too distressed last night to remember." He took a deep breath. "I rented a hotel room for us," he finished. "I didn't want to take you back to my apartment because it was...filthy and not fit for ladies. There were rats everywhere."

My nose wrinkled in disgust. I hated rats. I moved, stretching to my right. I winced when I realized I had slept in my corset. I had probably just given myself a serious injury by sleeping in it.

"Edward, I need your help," I said. I couldn't help the tiny squeak of pain from the whalebone inside the corset stabbing me in the ribs.

"Anything," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"I slept in my corset last night and I need to get it off now before it seriously injures me."

"Alright." Then he looked like he had no idea what to do - which he probably didn't.

"I'll have to undress a little then," I muttered, blushing a dark crimson. He graciously helped me off the bed. I stumbled slightly but managed to stand. It was then that I realized that the buttons to my dress were on the back and I couldn't reach them. That was why I had Prissy - to undo these type of cursed buttons.

"Edward?" My voice came out slightly shaky. Of course I was nervous. I was asking this god to help me undress.

"Yes, love?"

"Can you...I need your help."

**EPOV**

Suddenly she froze, her back stiffening. Her skirts swung softly around her lithe form. Without turning around, she spoke. "Can you...I need your help." Her voice would have been too low for normal human ears, but I could hear her.

"I'm ashamed to say that my thoughts went straight into the gutter. Until that moment I hadn't thought of Bella in a sexual way, at least since I had last seen her when...when I'd tasted her. Now, at the mere thought of undoing those tiny buttons on her dress, I saw her naked. The vision was so vivid and alive in my mind. I shook my head to clear the inappropriate thoughts from my mind.

"You need help undressing?" I asked quietly.

Still not turning, she nodded. "Yes."

Taking a deep, unecessary breath, I stood. I walked towards her, stopping only a foot from her back. This should be simple, I thought.

I slowly reached up and undone the top button. My fingers grazed over her warm body. She gasped at the contact; an electric spark surged through me. Her floral scent intoxicated me. As I slowly unbuttoned the back of her dress, I saw more and more of her. Of course she had her corset and chemise underneath, but its back was low and her milky skin was revealed to me. My fingers accidently brushed over her lower back. God, she was so warm.

"You...can yo uhelp me undo the corset also?" she asked hesitantly. "I can't do it by myself."

"Yes."

I watched her step out of the dress, my thoughts turning increasingly disrespectful. I was starting to harden. She was now standing in her pantalets, corset, and stockings. I took a deep breath and fumbled with the strings on the lower part of the corset. I was afraid I'd accidently touch her with my finger because the corset came a little over her rear.

Soon, I forgot my embarrassment because I was trying to figure out how to get the cursed contraption off. I huffed in frustration. I heard her repress a giggle.

"It's a lot harder than you think," I grumbled, embarrassed that I was making a fool out of myself.

"Imagine having to do this everyday," she replied.

"God forbid."

When I finally finished unlacing the corset, I laughed in triumph. "A-_ha_!" She pulled it off her, tossing it to the ground. Finally, she turned towards me. She wore a chemise under her corset, of course, a sort of undershirt. But it was so thin and sheer it was nearly transparent. I saw her dark nipples and the outline of her breasts. On their own violation, my eyes traveled down her body. I was suddenly so hard it was painful.

Groaning, I turned away. She was too beautiful. I had never met a woman as alluring as her, both physically and emotionally.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, as I expected, but there was something else mixed with it. Emotional pain. I turned to her to find her face contorted between disapointment and hurt.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. Pulling her to me, my hand smoothed her hair.

"I'm hideous," she muttered, leaning heavily on me.

"How could you ever think such a lie?" I demanded. She was beautiful, how could she doubt that?

"You won't look at me."

I instantly hated myself. "Oh, Bella," I murmured. "You are the most radiant, beautiful creature I've ever seen." I paused, wondering if I should continue. She thought she was ugly because I had turned away from her, when in fact it was the exact opposite. "I looked away from you because I wouldn't have been able to gaze upon your lovely body without throwing you down and taking you right here."

A gorgeous, endearing blush rose into her cheeks and she crossed her arms over her breasts. My arms were still around her. I never wanted to let go.

"Oh," was her reply, ducking her head.

Reluctant to let go of her, I took one arm from around her to tip her head back gently, forcing her large chocolate eyes to stare into mine. I had seen so many brown eyes, but never ones as deep and open as these. A pure soul stared back at me.

Cupping her face with my hand I brought my lips to hers. Slowly it grew from a simple kiss to something else. I licked the line of her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her sweet mouth opened and her tongue caressed mine.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck tightly, gripping my hair. She gasped quickly for breath and crashed her lips once again to mine. I moved my hands from her face to her back, molding her body to mine. She sucked on my tongue, causing me to harden even more. God, Bella had never done that before.

I broke the kiss because we both needed to breathe. Moving my lips to her neck, I suckled her skin.

"Edward," she panted, her hand running over my chest. "I still haven't seen you."

I froze. She was right. I hadn't even removed my shirt in her presence before. But I wasn't sure I could still be in control if I felt her on my bare skin.

"Please, Edward," she begged softly. "It's all I want." She ran her fingers over my jawline and down my throat. When they came to the first button of my shirt, she hesitated.

**BPOV**

He was always such a gentleman. The most I had seen of him was his beautiful face, and elegant hands and wrists. But my eyes hungered for more.

"Please," I breathed. When he didn't respond, I slowly unbuttoned the top button. I couldn't decipher his emotions from his face - he was impassive. But he didn't try to stop me. Though my hands shook, I slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, increasing in speed as I neared the end for fear that he would change his mind. His finely sculpted chest was revealed to me.

I gasped at his beauty.

This man, this _vampire_, was so flawless. His hard body stiffened under my fingers whenever I touched him. I watched his muscles tense as my nails grazed over them. I pulled the shirt from his body. It should be a sin for him to wear clothes. For the longest moment, I just gaped at him. My eyes raked over his biceps and broad shoulders, traveling to his hard abs. I reached out to undo his pants and that's when his hands stilled mine.

"Bella, no," he said, sounding strained. "Not now."

"Please?" It wasn't fair. He had seen me - all of me - I should at least be able to see more than his chest. I blushed now, remembering the way his eyes had moved over my naked form, drinking in the sight of me below him. "You've seen me, Edward. Please let me just look at you." My voice was soft but even.

He sighed, not as calmly as I would have thought. Maybe I was finally dispelling some of his hard-won control. I decided to try and persuade him.

"Nothing bad will happen," I purred, pressing myself to him. There were such few clothes between us. The coldness of his body shot straight into mine, igniting my skin. I licked his chest once...twice. He sucked in a breath sharply, then groaned, his hands curled into fists at his sides. "Trust me," my voice cooed.

His chest heaved as he fought between decisions. I hoped I was making it easier for him to choose the one in which I finally saw him without pants.

My fingers quickly undone his pants, trying to tug them down. I had to have his help. Stepping out of the restraining fabric, he brought his lips to mine. His passion surprised me. Only ten minutes before, he had been impassive, emotionless, and now he was kissing me as if he had been starved and I was the only thing that gave him nourishment. His tongue attacked him furiously, sending chills through me. I trembled as his tongue did amazing things in my mouth. Suddenly I was laying on something soft with Edward hovering over me in his boxers.

Confused, I looked up at him. He grinned sheepishly, grinning crookedly.

"I got a little excited," he murmured.

I blushed and spoke without thinking. "I don't mind." Now I flushed darker than ever.

He laughed joyously and brought his lips down to mine. Kissing me breathless, his hands traveled down my still barely-clothed body. His icy touch sent chills shooting into my skin and veins. Knowing I needed to breathe, he moved his lips to my neck. Panting, I felt his tongue touch my skin. I gasped in surprise.

"Do you like it when I taste you?" he asked, purring.

Nodding furiously, I was beyond all speaking capabilities. His lips closed over my breast, the thin material of my chemise dulling the sensation. My back arched and I moaned as he rolled his tongue over my nipple.

"Edward," I moaned over and over. His hands trapped my shoulders, holding them securely to the bed as his frosty mouth awakened intense desires inside me, burning fires that engulfed my thoughts. Softly pushing my chemise up over my breasts and shoulders, he then pulled it off me. His eyes moved over my naked skin.

"Bella, you're stunning," he murmured. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," I protested softly. "Stop belittling yourself. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

"You're utterly absurd."

But I wasn't able to argue my point because Edward's fingers fluttered over my hot, flushed skin. The contrast in temperature created such pleasure in me I thought I might burst. His hands went to my stockings, slowly bringing them down. He took my pantalettes off with his teeth.

His teeth softly scraped over my skin. I groaned, my need growing with each passing second. I was completely naked now.

"Please," I gasped.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked, too calmly for my liking.

"Please...I want to feel you inside me," I managed, beyond embarrassment. I clutched his neck, pulling him up to me. My lips captured his and I sucked his tongue into my mouth. When we broke apart a long time later I wasn't the only one gasping for breath.

"I'm not sure I can do that," he answered. "I could _hurt_ you."

"Edward, it's all I want. Please?" My eyes widened as I pleaded with him.

He groaned in frustration. "I can't stand it when you beg like that."

"Then give in."

He smirked at me. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

I leaned up and licked his chest. A deep, shuddering groan came from his throat. Suddenly his boxers were gone and I finally saw the glory that was Edward.

I had no idea what to expect. Mother had never told me about what happened between men and women. The only thing I knew was what Edward had taught me. I was more naive than a baby. So when I saw Edward naked, I gasped. He wasn't what I expected. And was he supposed to be so large? Surely he would never fit inside me.

Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea.

Seeing my fear, Edward kissed my face softly. He trailed his lips from my eyelids to my nose and cheeks before ending at my lips.

"We can stop," he said, sounding strained.

"No," I said firmly, no longer indecisive. "I want this...I want _you_."

My love stared at me for a moment before trailing his lips down my body. Not expecting this, I gasped. I felt his cold tongue at my entrance, lightly trailing over my hot folds. Moaning, my back arched. He kissed the insides of my thighs, licking up the ocean between my legs as I pooled for him. When he finally plunged his tongue into me, I gasped and arched sharply, my hips bucking up. He held my pelvis down strongly. At first he was slow, agonizingly slow. My hands clutched his hair tightly, pulling him closer to me. Then his pace increased. He was no longer simply tasting me, he was lapping at me like a man dying of thirst.

Pleasure surged through me. It was almost too much to bear. I was panting and gasping, writhing underneath his strong grasp. My stomach became heavy as I forced the pleasure down, trying to stay coherent. But his tongue made swift work of that.

He bit down on my bundle of nerves. I came right into his mouth, spilling all over him.

And he didn't stop.

As stars exploded behind my eyelids and my back curved in a permanent arch, he continued to drink my spilling juices. Immediately I felt another orgasm coming closer.

"I love when you scream my name," he said, his voice rought and husky with desire.

My mind was still hazy, and I shuddered with each aftershock. With my eyes still closed, I felt Edward's tongue disappear from between my legs.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered.

Struggling to do as he said, my eyes fluttered open to find Edward hovering over me. His hard member was positioned at my entrance. He shifted, causing the head of his penis to rub against my core. I cried out and bucked my hips up. I needed him so much.

Watching me closely, he slid himself into me slowly. My eyes widened as I felt him fill me. My walls expanded to accommodate his largeness. With one thrust, he broke my barrier. Through the pleasure, I felt that one small twinge of pain as he filled me. But it was instantly gone. Edward didn't move an inch.

"That is the last time I will hurt you," he murmured, fighting with the need to thrust into me.

"Don't stop," I panted.

He began to thrust into me. His jaw was tense as he made sure he could still maintain his control. AS he plunged deeper into me, my breasts rubbing against his chest, I realized that this is what it felt like to share souls. His intense golden eyes stared into mine, filled with both love and lust.

Edward was the first man I had ever kissed or loved. He was all I needed to survive.

"Bella," he groaned, kissing me deeply once more.

I was going to cum. I was so close. With my heart racing and my skin sweating from exertion, I moved my hips in rhythm with his. He was so slow, too slow.

"Faster, Edward," I pleaded. "Harder. _Please_."

An animalistic growl rumbled from deep in his chest - the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. "You have no idea what it does to me to hear you beg," he purred, voice husky and deep.

Abruptly, he slammed into me. I gasped, my eyes snapping open, and arched into him. His lips and teeth went to my neck, sucking and licking and biting. He went quickly into me before pulling out slowly, completely exiting me. I growled in frustration. He was toying with me. Then he switched and pulled out quickly, entering me slowly.

"Stop it," I warned. I just needed him to stop teasing me.

"Stop?"

Immediately, he froze. He wasn't even inside me at the moment. His manhood brushed softly over my cunt.

"Don't you even think about stopping right now," I warned.

"Do you love me, Bella?"

Surprised, I looked into his serious eyes. "Of course I love you, Edward," I replied.

His entrance into my soaking core was quick and rough. I almost came right away so intense was the pleasure hitting me as he thrust into me. I moaned words I didn't even recognize. Suddenly, my orgasm hit me, and I rode the waves of pleasure. I screamed something but I hardly cared if anyone heard. And he continued to plunge deeper inside me, causing another orgasm to slam into me. My walls clenched around his engorged member as I tensed from the ecstasy.

When I came back to myself, Edward had pulled the sheet up to my waist and wrapped himself in the heavy bedspread. I was drifting in a happiness so thick I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread over my face.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "You're awake."

"Did I sleep."

"Only a little."

I gestured to the blanket he was wrapped up in. "Why are you in that blanket?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to cause you to get cold but I didn't want your lovely body covered either." This his eyes sobered. "How are you feeling? Are you sore?"

I moved slightly and realized my breasts were uncovered. I blushed and pulled the sheet up. He had already seen me naked but being in the throes of passion and just waking up were two different things. "I think I might be a little sore," I murmured.

**EPOV**

She was so beautiful. Soon, Bella fell back to sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She was so alive and thriving. The sheets were stained with a few drops of blood from where I had broken her barrier. It saddened me that I had caused her pain.

My angel shiftedm smiling in her sleep, and my despair lightened.

The pain of her parents' death was momentarily forgotten. She was drifting in a sea of happy and pleasant dreams. I wondered if any of them were about me.

But something was wrong.

Her scent had changed slightly. Something foreign was running through her veins, something bad. When we had made love I didn't use any kind of contraceptive device because it was impossible for vampires to impregnante humans. So I didn't think that was the problem. I reached out and placed my hand on her warm neck.

That was when I realized what was wrong with Bella, why her scent had changed.

I looked at her serene sleeping face. No, it _couldn't_ be. She was so alive, so healthy. It wasn't possible. But her scent and skin said otherwise.

Sickness.

* * *

**Sorry I left you guys on that cliffhanger!! I just thought it was an appropriate place. I hope you enjoyed that lemon. :D**

**So please review and tell me if this chappie was crap or not.**

**-Oriana**


	8. Disease

**So here's the next chapter. Also, thank you for reviewing everyone. It really makes my day and this is actually my favorite fanfic that I've done so far! So it makes me a tad bit sad when people don't review it. :( But thanks to all the ones that review and to everyone that doesn't, I understand.**

**And let me apologize AGAIN for not updating in a while. I was a tad bit preoccupied with Naked Desire. Sorry!**

**Tuberculosis (Consumption) doesn't usually progress as quickly as I've made it in this fanfic. I know that and as an author I suppose I'm able to exaggerate a few things and speed up the process. I didn't think it would be good to wait for three or four weeks until Bella's symptoms actually began to manifest themselves. So I sped up the process a little.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I woke up sweating and colder than I could ever remember. I was clutching the covers to tightly to my chin that it was almost hard to breath. My mouth felt as if a squirrel had slept on it, leaving it covered in fuzz. My head was also hurting; it wasn't a horrible headache but there was a slight pounding inside my brain that persisted, refusing to fade away.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward's quiet, musical voice asked.

I followed the sound of his voice to see that he was all the way across the room, as far away from me as possible. He took my opening eyes as an affirmation.

"I didn't want to make you any colder than you already feel," he explained when he saw my bewildered expression. Oh. He was just trying to help me by keeping his icy body away from mine. "Are you feeling better?"

I moved slightly, pulling the covers more around me. As I shifted my body, a hot, slicing stab of pain lanced through my heart. I gasped and froze, hoping the pain would leave me in peace. But it stayed, as persistent as the headache but much more excruciating. I collapsed against the pillows, seeing black dots behind my eyelids.

"Bella!" He was at my side in an instant, wide eyes looking down at me, wildly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I groaned. My voice sounded and felt like I had been gargling nails. I cringed and took a deep breath.

"Don't lie to me," he said softly. "What is wrong? What hurts? And I want the truth."

I sighed. There was no use pretending that I was fine. He could plainly see that I was upset and sick. There was no use denying it. I began coughing so hard that I was afraid my lungs would come out of my throat. My body trembled with the pain in my chest as I coughed for five minutes solid.

"I'm getting a doctor," he said firmly, moving quickly to the door.

"No!" I winced and bit back the pain. "I mean, please don't. I'll get over this in a few days. All it is is a simple cold. I'll be fine as long as I get rest and lots of water." I tried to sound reassuring but I don't think he believed me. I tried not to think about the fact that no cold I'd ever had was complete with chest pain and the salty liquid that I coughed up. Without looking at what came out of my lungs, I wiped my mouth with a napkin that was sitting on the bedside table. I quickly threw it in the waste basket nearby.

"Please don't," I continued.

He looked torn. His eyes stayed on me warily, as if he was afraid what this sickness would turn me into. Just then, another prolonged, wracking cough ravaged my body and I couldn't seem to breathe in the process.

"If you're not better by tomorrow, then I'm calling a doctor," he said resolutely.

"Fine," I muttered, realizing that this was all I could budge him. "But not any sooner."

"As you wish."

Then he reluctantly moved away to stand against the wall again. The shivering, numbing cold was still around me and sweat poured off my body, making me even colder. I shut my eyes for only a moment.

Then the nightmares came.

I dreamed that horrible black demons were coming to take me away, telling me that I had committed the two deepest sins – fornication and murder. They screamed at me, saying that I had murdered my parents and that I was going to Hell for it. Then Edward rescued me, sweeping me up into his arms and running with me out of there. I looked up at him to thank him, smiling happily, when I saw that his eyes were pitch black, crazed with blood-lust, and blood dripped from his mouth. I screamed so shrilly that my throat was scraped raw. A lancing pain seared my heart as he began to feast off me, eating my lungs first.

I woke covered in a heavy sweat, screaming. Edward was at my side at once.

"Shh, it was only a nightmare," he murmured, kissing my forehead softly. I whimpered as the memories from that dream came back to me. I felt ashamed for even dreaming that Edward would harm me. It sickened my soul. "You're awake now. Shhh."

I stared into his eyes. "Thank you," I breathed, struggling to not show my pain.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head

"That's alright. How are you feeling?"

His voice was full of paternal concern and care. I smiled slightly, fighting off the memory of my own father that had died only a mere day before. It was still so fresh in my mind. I shook off the memory and focused on answering his question. How did I feel? My chest was still hurting, even worse now, but my headache was gone. I was still ice cold and sweating. I felt nasty from all the salty sweat leaving my body. I was surprised Edward didn't run away from me, holding his nose and trying to keep from puking.

"The same," I answered after a very long pause. "But I'm going to get better soon."

"You've been sleeping for thirteen solid hours, Bella. I'm worried about you," he admitted softly. His eyes softened. "I want you to get better and you need a doctor for that.

"It hasn't been a day yet," I pointed out. I couldn't help but be shocked at his words. Thirteen _hours_. That was over half a day! Resting usually helped when you had a cold. But, if anything, my symptoms were worse. He was silent and I found myself slipping back into that fevered sleep.

I lost count of how many times I woke up and then fell back to sleep. My dreams were haunted with dark, malignant things, and my waking hours were full of pain. Sweat, fear, and pain were my constant companions other than Edward.

Abruptly, I jerked awake. A coughing fit, longer than any I'd had so far, possessed me and I was unable to do anything but cough my lungs up. I held a corner of the blanket to my face as I coughed into it.

Edward's glorious face was near mine. He looked almost as bad as I felt. His eyes were wide and worried and his mouth was set in a grim line. His hair was dull and limp instead of its usual casual disarray. If he was human I would have thought that he hadn't slept in a week.

I dropped the blanket corner when I finally stopped coughing.

Oh God.

How was it possible that that one little white corner could hold such horror and terror? In that instant, I knew exactly what was wrong with me. I knew exactly what illness I had developed.

On that small white corner, were four drops of blood. The bright crimson stains burned into my retinas until it was all I saw, consuming my vision. Blood from my body. Blood from _lungs_. There was only one disease that I knew that could mean. Visions of Eric's wasting form flashed before my eyes – his yellow skin, darkened eyes, bloody lips, emaciated figure. Terror, swift and raw ate any logical thought I had at that moment.

"I'm getting the doctor," Edward said, voice tight and hard. He was gone from the room before I could stop him.

He knew. Edward knew what the blood meant.

Another blind, restless sleep overtook me and I allowed my body to rest from the tight pain in my chest and the persistent coughs.

**EPOV**

She frightened me. I had never in my life seen a creature look so tormented and worn down. She wasn't eating, and she was losing all the salts in her body by sweating through her intense fever. It almost literally burned my skin to touch her. Her face had grown gaunt in only a matter of twenty hours. Every time she moved, I noticed that she winced in a pain I sensed in her chest, around her lungs.

And the coughing.

It never stopped.

When I saw those drops of blood on the blanket, a horrifying truth dawned inside me. So that was the sickness I had smelled in her – Consumption. It had taken a hold of her body and was now fighting to take her life. Of course I knew what the blood meant; how could I not?

Now I was racing as quickly as I could towards the hospital the doctor that lived only a few minutes run from my old apartment. I wanted to get Bella the best care possible, but I couldn't without money. I thought about her frail form lying in that bed and my feet sped up. It was night right now. A full twenty one hours had passed since Bella and I rented that hotel with the only money I had. The sickness had manifested much more quickly than normal. It usually took weeks before someone knew that they had Consumption. The rapidity of her illness wasn't a good sign.

I burst through the door of Dr. Lee's office, not caring what he thought about my rude intrusion. He had been sitting at his desk, reading. Now his head snapped up, eyes wide with shock. He was a tall man with a steel-gray, well-trimmed beard and bright blue eyes. He was alone in his office, his wife upstairs in the area reserved for his private home.

"Dr. Lee, come with me, it's an emergency," I said urgently, holding the door open for him.

I supposed it was my wild eyes or some other feature of my face that moved him because he took one look at me and stood up from his chair. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone…I think…" I was afraid to say it – to say what I knew she had. Some doctors refused to go anywhere near someone with Consumption, afraid for their own lives. I didn't know if he was that kind of man but I severely hoped not. "I think she has Consumption."

His eyes widened for a second and I feared the worst. But he took a deep breath and grabbed the black leather medical bag beside his desk. "Lead me to her."

It was agonizing to go at a normal human pace. It wouldn't do for me to expose myself at a time like this, when Bella needed me so badly.

"What are her symptoms?" Dr. Lee asked me when I was busy grinding my teeth from worry.

"Coughing blood, of course. Chest pains, I think – she hasn't told me so I can't be certain. Fever, night sweats, pallor. And she's slept almost twenty-one hours off and on."

He nodded once, face determined. "That sounds like it, alright. But we can't be sure until I see her." He didn't sound hopeful.

Finally we were back at the hotel and I rushed us both up the stairs, hating this slow pace. It would be so much easier if I could simply pick him up and rush us up to her room. "Here it is," I finally said when we were just outside her door.

As soon as I opened the door, I smelt the sickness inside her. It was a horrible thing, masking her wonderful floral scent. I wished I could simply rip it out of her, but that was impossible.

Immediately, Dr. Lee went to her bedside, tying a cloth around his mouth in the process. He sat his medical bag by his feet and knelt by her bed. I watched him intently for any sign he was hurting her. But he was delicately gentle and kind. He felt her forehead with the inside of his wrist. He examined the blood that was on the corner of the blanket. Eventually, convinced of his gentleness, I hung my head in my hands. If there was anything I could do to help her out of this, I would.

No matter the consequences, I would do anything to save her.

"Sir?" the doctor's quiet and stern voice drifted to me. I looked up to find him staring sympathetically down at me.

No.

There was only reason he would look at me like that. Only one reason why he was staring at me like I was a lost puppy that had just found his home again to figure out that his parents had been killed. Like I was something broken.

"Care to step outside with me?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what I knew he was going to say, I stood up out of that hard backed chair. I took one last look at my Bella before stepping into the hall. He closed the door behind us. Then his eyes looked up into mine.

"It is true that she has the disease," he began gently. My dead heart seemed to shrivel inside my chest. "But it's progressing exceptionally fast. I would like to…study her for a few days…if you don't mind."

"_Study_ her?" My voice was low and little more than a growl. Was he _joking_? I hoped so because if he wasn't I was going to tear him limb from limb. "Do you mean to tell me that you want to _study_ Bella as if she was a lab rat instead of trying to treat her?"

He shrank back from my murderous gaze, quickly backtracking.

"She's already into the advanced stages of the disease. There's no hope now, maybe if you had gotten me to her sooner…but nothing I can do will save her. But I would hate to waste this opportunity to determine why her condition has deteriorated so much."

"Get out," I ordered, struggling to control the anger raging inside me. "I won't have you anywhere near her. Go!"

He raced down the stairs, clutching his black bag to his chest as if it could somehow save him from me. I laughed mirthlessly – it would take a lot more than a leather bag to keep me from destroying him if he tried to do anything like examine or study Bella. The idea still sickened me. I slowly opened the door back to her room, making sure that none of my fury showed on my face.

"Edward?" her weak voice called out.

"Yes?" I was at her side in less than a moment. "What's wrong?"

She laughed lightly, but sounding more breathing than anything. "You worry too much." She attempted to smile up at me and it was the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen. Her smile dropped quickly, though, and she winced in pain.

I took her hand and kissed the back. It was unendurable to see her like this. It was a pain more excruciating than anything I'd ever endured. "Oh, Bella," I breathed, looking down at her hand, so fragile in my strong grasp. "If there was anything I could do to make you better, I would do it without a second thought."

**BPOV**

"But there is something you can do," I said. I coughed a couple of times but was glad that it wasn't one of the horrendous fits that gripped my body. His tortured eyes turned back to mine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can turn me."

His disbelieving eyes stared back into mine, unwilling to comprehend what I was saying. "What?"

I took a deep breath and was relieved when my throat didn't act up. "Turn me into a…like you," I finished, quickly changing the word "vampire" for something more…gentle.

"Bella, I _can't_. I won't take your soul away from you!"

"Edward, I'm dying!" I pointed out. "And I'm going to die whether or not you turn me into a vampire! So either I die a very painful death, or I die and spend forever with you. Which seems like the most logical explanation to you?"

He ran a hand through his hair roughly. His face was pained, agonized. "But what about your _soul_, Bella?" he asked softly, gently. "Doesn't Heaven and Hell mean anything to you?"

"Yes, they do. But every creature has a shot at Heaven, just like everything has the choice to go to Hell. God wouldn't punish a person simply because they happened to be turned. Even if it wasn't their fault. Would a child go to Hell because he was turned into a vampire against his will?"

He didn't answer me so I continued.

"Vampires do not lose their souls, Edward. And I believe that with all my heart."

"But that doesn't make it true."

"I'm dying. One way or another I'm going to die. I want to stay with you, Edward. Please?"

I breathing in deeply and was punished by a long cough that went on for what seemed like hours. My lungs felt as if they were burning and more blood appeared on the blanket I covered my mouth with. Again, that terror consumed me. I wasn't simply afraid of dying, I was afraid of being parted from him.

I looked up at him to find indecision deep in his golden eyes. I suppose that seeing the blood once again, so fresh and red, had made him rethink his determination to keep me human.

"Please?" I whispered, pressing my advantage. "I don't want to die without you."

He sighed deeply and hung his head. "I'm not strong enough to resist you when you beg like that."

"So does that mean…"

A hot slice of pain shot through my chest and I gasped, gritting my teeth. He looked at me with eyes that were full of ancient grief.

"I don't have a choice, Bella," he said softly in surrender. "But it will be painful; I'm going to warn you now. I'm so sorry that it has come to this."

Then he pressed his lips to my forehead gently. I sighed, delighting in the feel of his lips on my skin, even if it was only my forehead. Suddenly I felt so sleepy that I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. I struggled to focus on Edward's face, but I kept getting cross-eyed.

"You need your sleep," he said finally. "I will only turn you when you've had as much rest as you can take. I want you to be at your strongest."

I drifted off into horrible dreams, brought on by my high fever, the sweat still coating my body. My sleep was full of pain and fear. I only hoped that he would turn me the next time I woke up.

* * *

**Again, sorry this is short but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Obviously it's an important one. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was quite sad! **

**-Oriana**


	9. Exchange

**So for this chapter, Edward turns Bella. No, he doesn't have fangs but he can still bite her. **

**Also, as I said before, this is Bram Stoker's version of how someone turns into a vampire.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_-Exchange-_**

**BPOV**

The next time I awoke, I was burning hot. I kicked off the covers and found that the sweaty sheets stuck to my skin. I vowed that whenever Edward turned me, I was going to have to long hot bath. About four hours soaking could probably do a decent job of washing away all this…_perspiration._

"Edward?" I called out. For once, the pain in my chest had spared me, leaving me alone to rest. And I didn't break out into horrible coughing jags either, so that was good. When he didn't answer, I sat up in the bed. It was still dark so I knew I hadn't slept very long.

For some inexplicable reason, my mind wondered if Edward had rented this room for another night. I knew he wasn't rich and I also knew he couldn't afford to rent this for much longer. I hated the idea that I was forcing him to waste what little money he had.

"Edward," I called again. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Bella love, I'm here," he murmured in my ear. He was closer than I expected and I jumped, startled. "What do you need?"

"You." I was so hot, my limbs seemed like they were on fire. "Why is it so scorching hot in here?" I gasped, pressing myself against his icy skin. I sighed in relief as my skin finally got some relief from the burning furnace inside me.

He began to pull away but my weak fingers clutched the front of his shirt wildly.

"Please don't go; I'm dying from the heat."

He reluctantly laid down on the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He smelled absolutely divine. I spent minutes trying to describe his scent but I gave up. There was no adequate way to explain it.

"Tonight?" I asked him, referring to his promise to turn me.

He sighed heavily. "I was hoping you had forgotten. But I suppose now would be the best time since you're so coherent." I traced the seam in his shirt that led up to his collar, waiting for him to continue. "As I said before, it will be painful. Any kind of puncturing is."

"Puncturing?"

Seeing my confusion, he explained. "I see that I will have to tell you the whole process, step-by-step. In order to become…like me…one has to exchange blood. You must drink some of my blood and I must drink some of yours. I have to drain some of your human blood so mine can take its place and turn you immortal. It usually takes three exchanges before one turns into a vampire."

I listened in silence, continuing to draw absentmindedly on his chest.

"Are you ready now?"

My heart sped up. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded because I didn't know how reliable my voice was. He sat up in the bed, pulling me with him. I felt his cold arm around my waist in assurance.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured. His lips ran over my neck gently, kissing under my jaw line. I held my breath, waiting for him to start. I was sure it wasn't easy for him to be so near my thudding, erratic heartbeat. "This might sting." His voice was full of regret and reluctance. His lips grazed my throat then and I stiffened, but not from fear. He was quite literally making my bones turn soft. I was melting in his arms.

Suddenly I felt something pierce the skin of my neck. I gasped, wincing at the slight pain but it was instantly gone. He held me carefully, delicately.

I should be disgusted.

I should be in pain.

I should be….

But I wasn't any of those things. Instead a warm pleasure stole throughout my body. It reminded me of the time I had taken some of Father's brandy to drink without him knowing. It warmed the pit of my stomach and then spread to my arms. Then it turned from warmth to heat. The spike of hot desire shot straight to my core and I arched, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. My reaction to him was illogical, irrational…but it was true.

"Edward," I breathed.

I didn't care that I was probably stinky or that I had been lying in sweat-soaked sheets. All I cared about was his lips on my neck and the pleasure that he was giving me just from drinking from me. It felt as if tiny champagne bubbles were moving sensually through my neck and down into my body, swirling inside me.

I moaned and leaned against him.

Abruptly, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, slightly incoherent.

"Bella, that's all I'm going to take from you right now," he said sternly. "I won't drain you. I only take enough to make your blood thinner so my blood can take control of it and turn you. If I drained you, you'd die.

"Oh." I looked down at the sheets under me. I needed to wash them – they were beyond dirty. I was lightheaded and slightly nauseous. I leaned weakly against him, leaning my head against the crook in his shoulder. "So…what do I do now?"

"Lay back for a few seconds." He rearranged the pillows and leaned me against them. I watched him unbutton his shirt and pull it off his arms. Again, I was fascinated by his beautiful chest. My tongue suddenly tingled from my intense desire to run it over his muscles. I shook my head. Why was I thinking like this?! I blushed at my thoughts.

He slowly raised his hand and made a quick slice with his finger nail over his chest, about four or five inches below his collarbone. I gasped, seeing the blood seep from the wound. In the darkened room, it looked black. I had no idea if vampire blood was red or some other color and I couldn't have distinguished it then.

His eyes returned to mine, their golden depths scorching. I felt my heart tremble.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then drink." He motioned to the tiny drops of blood beginning to trickle down his chest.

I was hesitant. Would it taste bad? Would I like it? I took a deep breath and leaned forward licking up that drop lightly. To my surprise, it tasted sweet…like sugar and honey. Surprised, I blinked and stared at the blood now coming faster out of the wound.

"You may stop if you wish."

"No," I said firmly. "I can do this."

With that, I leaned in and pressed my lips against the wound on his chest, tasting his skin too. I sucked lightly and was rewarded with ecstasy pouring into my mouth. Wasn't blood supposed to taste salty and stale?

I moved closer to him and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. I continued to drink that dark, thick liquid. The lightheaded feeling inside me vanished, replaced with something infinitely more pleasurable. I moaned and ran my hands down his body. I felt his muscles tighten when I touched them, making me grin as I drank, pleased that I made him feel this way.

"Bella, I think that's enough," he muttered after a long moment. "It would be disastrous if you got too much at one time. Like with medicine, you have to have equal doses and make sure not to overdose."

I sighed, reluctant to let him go. If it was possible, my addiction with Edward had become so much stronger in that second. When I pulled away and looked around the room, everything was different. I could clearly see every object in the dark hotel room. I saw the bedside table and closed window with the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Everything was crisp and crystal clear, as if someone had just sharpened my vision. I gasped when I heard a woman shouting. She sounded like she was just below our window!

"Who is that?" I asked, leaning towards the open window, trying to see down.

"That's a woman two streets away," Edward explained. "Her husband stayed out all night drinking and now he's just come home."

I gasped. "Two streets away?"

He nodded. "Now that you've drank a substantial amount of vampire blood, your senses will be heighted. Your vision, hearing and smell are all fine-tuned. But not completely and this will fade soon if you don't drink again for five hours, more or less."

"But _two streets away_?" My voice was incredulous, shocked. Surely none of this could be possible. But I had accepted vampires into my realm of reality so what was supersonic hearing compared to that?

"You should get some rest before we do this again," he said paternally, putting his shirt back on.

I frowned, missing the sight of his naked chest. He was so beautiful someone should make it a law that he couldn't wear any clothing. I giggled at my own stupid thoughts.

"Okay," I murmured, giving in easily.

I laid back against the pillows, not wanting the covers over me. I closed my eyes to appease him, but stayed fully awake, hearing all that my new hearing could supply me with. But everything I heard wasn't happy or funny. I heard a father beating his child and at the same time men laughing coming back from a tavern. I heard a woman saying her prayers before she went to bed, having stayed up late to properly clean the kitchen as her husband stipulated. After what seemed like hours, the hearing slowly faded and all I could hear was my own breathing. I sighed and rolled over on my right side, finally feeling tired.

I fell into a very deep sleep, completely untroubled.

How easy it was to fall asleep so peacefully…and how excruciating to wake up in pure pain. When a sharp slice of pain pierced my conscious, my eyes flew open and I arched, groaning. How was it possible that something could hurt _this bad_? I gasped and clutched my chest. I felt as if I was freezing again, shivering and sweating.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked. I glanced up, confused to find that he was no longer in the bed beside me. Again, he was across the room, trying to keep his icy body as far away as possible from mine. Even though I knew he was being considerate, it hurt my feelings slightly.

"The same as yesterday, before we…you know." I had no idea what to call it. Exchanged blood? Began the turning process? I thought about how wonderful I had felt after tasting his blood. "Could we do…that…again?"

He took a deep breath. "It would be wiser to wait until you're feeling better again."

"But we don't know when that will be," I pointed out. "It could be a week from now and by then it will be too late."

He sighed, looking too defeated to argue. "I suppose you're right. You're ready right now, then?"

I nodded, this time feeling no fear other than the fear of rejection. "Yes."

"Then make yourself comfortable sitting up."

I sat up, enticing a long coughing fit from my disobedient lungs. The blood on the napkin was darker this time, but in more quantities.

The disease was worsening.

As if in confirmation, my lungs grew were attacked with a searing pain. I gasped quietly and stopped moving, holding myself immobile until it passed. Of course, Edward saw all of this and heard my tiny sound of pain. But he didn't say anything about it, for which I was thankful. I leaned back against the now-propped-up pillows and cautiously breathed in, ready to stop if I felt myself start to cough.

He sat softly down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his, tracing the lines on my palm. "Are you sure you're ready now?"

"Yes, Edward." My voice was almost impatient now.

He stroked the inside of my wrist, sending sparks shooting up my arm and into my body. Then his eyes turned up, looking at the now invisible marks on my neck where he had bit me. I stayed still, hoping not to distract him or do anything to make him want to change his mind.

He kissed his way up my arm. Shivers erupted over my skin. I fought back the slight pain that was building in my lungs, focusing on Edward.

Then he kissed me softly on the lips. Not expecting this, my eyes stayed open. Then I felt silly so I closed them and kissed him back. His lips were very gentle and very soft, full of love. When he pulled away, I sighed, a large smile spreading over my lips. So far, I liked this even more than last time.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," he said, smiling mirthlessly. Then he looked down at the bed.

I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Don't be sorry. Life is unpredictable and this is just the turn mine happened to take. You're saving me right now. If you hadn't been here, I'd be in terrible pain, dying."

"You're already in pain." His voice was grim.

"Not as much if you hadn't helped me last night. I would probably already be hours away from death now, if it wasn't for you. Don't talk like that."

He shook his head. "I can't refuse you in anything."

"Then give in," I said simply.

He smiled, this time looking slightly amused instead of that bleak expression. "Your wish – my command." He pressed his lips to my throat and I felt that slight twinge of pain before the pleasure hit me. I leaned into him, reveling in the feel of that ecstasy slowly moving throughout my body.

A few hours later, I was sleeping yet again. In my dreams, my senses were still heightened well beyond what an ordinary human was capable of. This time - instead of the dark, terrifying things that usually starred in my dreams - everything was bright and sunny. Edward was there, he was leading me through an apple orchard, holding my hand softly in his. I was in heaven.

And then when I awoke, I felt little pain. The harsh chest pains were still ongoing but they were nowhere near what they had been before. And even the coughing had slowed, this time only a single drop of blood appeared on the stark white napkin.

"It's working," I said happily, staring at him.

"You haven't eaten." He looked closely at me. "You should get something to eat, or at least drink. It's been two days since you last had a glass of water."

"But I don't feel thirsty," I said, slightly confused. If I needed food, I wouldn't know…right? I would be hungry. But now I felt fine. And the mere thought of eating repulsed me. Instead, thoughts of bright red meat filled my thoughts. I wasn't hungry…I was _thirsty_.

"Do you feel…strange in any way?" he asked.

"I can't stop thinking about meat," I admitted. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, Bella. That is perfectly normal. You've already had two doses of my blood; you're over halfway there. There is only one more exchange before you fully become a vampire." He sighed and then smiled at me. "You're going to be a bloodsucking monster before long."

"Don't speak that way," I ordered. "You're not a monster. You have played the hand that fate gave you. You could never be a monster."

"Want to bet?"

He smirked, winking at me. I laughed at his attempt to alleviate the tense atmosphere. Then I started coughing again. His smiled dropped, replaced by a frown. "We should start the next exchange soon. Before you starve to death."

"Now is a perfectly wonderful time."

Edward sighed. "So eager for eternal damnation."

"Not eternal damnation," I disagreed. "I'm eager for you."

He stared into my eyes.

"So you're ready, right now? You're ready to finally become a vampire?"

"Yes."

And he leaned down to press his lips to my throat, ending my life forever.

* * *

**Oh no!!! A cliffie!!! Sorry about that guys. But the next chapter is going to be A LOT more interesting than this one, I promise. And yay! Bella's gonna be a vampire! :D *sighs* This fanfic isn't going to be very long, I'm sorry. It'll probably be around eleven chapters long, maybe twelve. But that's it. **

**-Oriana**


	10. Hunting

**_-Hunting-_**

**BPOV**

"How do you feel?" he asked gently when his lips left my neck.

That champagne bubbling feeling stopped now that Edward had quit drinking from me. I felt slightly deprived now that I could no longer feel his icy mouth. Then I was aware of something moving through me.

I felt stronger and more confident than I had ever felt in my life. I thought about the irony in that sentence. Never once had had I felt this grounded when my heart had still been beating. My chest felt strangely empty now that it had stopped.

"Strange," I answered truthfully.

I could see the dawn approaching rapidly. My vision seemed clearer, sharper. Every corner and edge was intensified also; a bird twittering outside sounded as if it was right at my ear.

"That is to be expected," Edward began, running his fingers softly over my arm. "Do you feel thirsty?"

I thought about that for a moment. Except for the superhuman senses, I felt completely normal. There was no blinding bloodlust or aching hunger. I felt as well as I ever had. "No, I'm not thirsty."

He looked surprised. "I suppose that will come later."

There was a knock on the door and a man yelled out irritably. "Cullen! You haven't paid for another stay. Get out before I call the law!"

The scent hit me like a brick wall.

Then several things happened all at once. Venom coursed down my throat and my body tensed to go in for the kill. Edward's arms wrapped around me with an iron grip – holding me strongly back. The door swung open so that I saw the clerk that had rented us the room. His forehead was furrowed in disapproval and he shook his hand above his head.

I snarled, trying to fight my way out of Edward's hard grasp. Crazed with an over-powering thirst to taste this man's blood, I envisioned thousands of ways to rip him apart and drink him dry.

The clerk's eyes widened, his pulse hammering erratically in terror. The thirst was so powerful it burned my throat, scorching it's way throughout my system.

"Bella, no!" Edward commanded into my ear. I growled and ignored him.

The clerk in the doorway bolted down the hall, no longer immobilized with fear. I snarled in anger. My prey was getting away!

"Bella, control yourself," he hissed. "Resist the thirst. That man has a family, a past; hopes, dreams, and aspirations. He has a soul. He is a person, Bella. Would it be right for you to kill him like an animal?"

My mind didn't want to listen to this logic, to understand reason. All it wanted was to rip that man apart. My brain was screaming for his blood, screaming at me to track him down.

But his words slowly sank into my mind, permeating the haze in my thoughts. Slowly, the intense thirst abated and I was capable of rational thought once more. I took a deep breath, realizing that I hadn't done so in ten minutes. My arms and legs relaxed but Edward still kept a tight hold on me.

"I must take you hunting as soon as possible," he said, releasing me slowly. "Before you slaughter the whole town," he added with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

I winced and focused on not breathing. Maybe that would help me resist the strong scent of human blood.

We cautiously exited the hotel. Since it was so incredibly early, there weren't many people around. But there were a few. Edward's arm was around me in an iron, unbreakable hold.

It took everything I had to not drink them dry. I clenched my eyes shut and leaned my head on Edward's chest, not caring who seen. Many couples didn't show public affection because it wasn't accepted. In public, a man could only kiss his wife's hand. But I didn't care. I had more important things to think about – like controlling my thirst.

As soon as we were into the less crowded portion of the city where houses gave way to trees and fields, Edward broke into a run with me cradled in his arms.

"You can run now, you know," he said conversationally when he had stopped moving. We were deep inside the forest, large trees all around us, their leaves changing through fiery hues of red, orange, and yellow.

"I can?" Disbelief colored my tone. How could I possibly run as fast as Edward? I didn't think it was possible.

He nodded, smiling at my surprise. "Would you like to race me?" He looked entirely too confident for my liking.

I reached down and ripped my dress so that it only came to just above my knees and I shook off my kid-skin boots. "Why yes, I would. Thank you." Then I took off running without any warning. My dress was scandalously short, but I needed to run.

I heard him gaining behind me. I tried to quicken my pace but I was already running as fast as I could, dodging trees and bushes. The soft, cool earth beneath my bare feet was soothing. The wind was whipping through my hair, pulling it out of its careful bun. I laughed at the complete freedom that soared through me.

Then two arms wrapped around my waist and we were both flung to the ground. Tumbling a few times, I landed on my back with Edward hovering over me. Suddenly I felt a different kind of hunger take over.

Leaning up, I captured his lips with mine. He was surprised at first, but then he reacted, moving his mouth with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hesitantly. I felt as if all my nerves were super sensitive. I could feel his skin against mine like a hot iron, branding me his. I hadn't thought it was possible to be more sensitive to him than I already was, but I am. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like with him inside me with my new, super-sensitive nerve endings.

His tongue caressed mine gently, sending shivers exploding over my skin. I moaned and pulled him closer, needing more of him. Suddenly, a twig snapped to our right and both of us froze.

I realized that I could kiss him forever and never needed to break away to breathe.

Edward broke our kiss, turning slightly towards the sound to see what it was. He turned back to me, smirking. "Here's your first chance to hunt, my Bella."

I turned slowly as to not scare it off. A deer was walking not twenty feet away from us. Then I smelt its scent. The blood was nowhere near as potent as humans' but it still ignited that agonizing thirst inside me. Edward moved off me and I stood up, never letting my eyes waver from my prey. When I stepped forward, the deer's head swiveled to look at me. Then it darted through the trees.

My fresh vampire senses taking over, all thought left me. I simply acted. I launched myself at the fleeing deer, moving with all the swiftness of a predatory lioness. My hands clutched around its neck and I buried my face in its fragile, delicate neck. I made sure that it died quickly as I ripped open the neck. Bright red blood poured from the wind and I covered the wound with my mouth, drinking in the crimson liquid. The deer's legs spasmed for a moment before it went limp. It didn't take me long to drink it every ounce of its blood, the delicious liquid coursing down my throat and into my stomach.

But it wasn't enough.

My thirst was still raging inside me, causing me to go nearly crazy from the urgency.

I felt Edward sweep my hair to one side as his lips pressed to my neck. The bloodlust abated and I leaned back into him. He smiled against my skin before murmuring, "that was the most alluring sight I've ever seen. You hunt like a goddess."

His touch was no longer freezing cold. Instead he felt warm. It was probably because my own body temperature had dropped. Two icy, immortal beings in a cruel world. I would take it any day compared to that frightening prospect of dying without him. To be without him for eternity would be cruelest kind of punishment.

"I doubt that I'm a goddess," I said, smiling as his lips trailed down my shoulder. "I'm still thirsty too."

"I figured as much." He moved so that he stood in front of me. There, in that forest right after I had taken my first kill, he looked more beautiful than anytime I had ever seen him. It didn't make any sense but it was true. With my new sight, I realized that my human view of his beauty was badly flawed. He was much more stunning than I had remembered. His bronze hair shone in the faint sunlight filtering from the leaves from above; his pale skin was flawless as it sparkled gently in the sunshine. In that moment, I wanted to take him somewhere and never let him out of my sight for as long as I lived…or existed.

"Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. I took his hand gently. "Now you will hunt like a true predator. Time for mountain lion." His smirk was dangerous and sent butterflies flopping around in my stomach.

Then we were off running. With his hand clasped firmly in mine, we ran side by side through the forest. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Edward with all my heart, even though it had stopped beating. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth. And never think twice about it.

Suddenly, he stopped. Not expecting this, I was jerked by his arm since I had kept running. He pressed his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He pointed to the left. I looked where he had indicted and saw a cat that lay on a rock, sunbathing, while cleaning its paws. It looked nearly as large as a small horse. I watched its sandpaper tongue cleaning the claws that were sharp as hypodermic needles.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and bent into a fighters crouch. I wanted this to be an interesting fight instead of the easy take-down that the deer was. I snarled loudly and Edward stepped out of the way to give me room. The lion's head looked up at me. I heard my vicious snarl echo off the trees, magnifying. Then I ran toward it, slow enough that it could react.

The mountain lion sprang up and attacked me. I danced quickly out of the way of its deadly talons. The claws ripped my dress but managed to miss my skin, tearing the white fabric easily. It probably wouldn't have hurt me anyway if it had clawed my stomach. But I didn't feel like testing to see if that was actually true.

I lunged at the giant cat just in time for it to jump at me. I felt its teeth wrap around my shoulder and it tried to tear the flesh. But vampire skin was no match for it. I was totally unharmed. With a burst of superhuman strength I pushed against the lion's furry belly, throwing it back. It crashed against the trunk of a large oak tree. It screeched loudly in fury, the sound nearly making my eardrums bleed. It landed expertly on its paws before rushing furiously towards me, teeth bared.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward watching me. Normally this would make me self-conscious but now I focused on taking down this mountain lion. He leaned sexily against the trunk of the tree, his arms crossed. Suddenly I couldn't figure out which one I'd rather attack, the lion or Edward.

The animal jumped towards me, its elegant body arcing through the air, aiming for my throat. I waited until it was only feet from me before I reached up and grabbed its head. I slammed it down onto the ground and attacked the neck with my teeth, tearing the flesh easily. It was brutal, this hunting, but it was the only way to survive. And taking human life would be worse than consuming a simple lion.

The sharp claws tore into my dress and my skin, but it didn't harm me. My skin was truly like granite, hard and impenetrable.

It didn't take me long to kill the mountain lion. The once great, majestic creature was now only a limp, weak, bloodless carcass. Finally, my hunger was quenched.

I proudly turned back to Edward. He was grinning approvingly.

"You did very well," he purred, moving towards me. Something in his eyes made me grow slightly wet and excited. "I'm very fond of the change that lion did to your dress." He was only a foot from me now. He touched one of the shreds hanging off my dress. I looked down to find that my once-respectable dress was now truly in shreds. It just barely covered my crotch and both my nipples were exposed. I blushed darkly and tried to cover myself.

He chuckled, pressing his lips once again to mine. I forgot my embarrassment and focused on this kiss. I felt my breasts press against his chest and my leg hitched up around his hip. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine passionately. It seemed like hours later that he broke it. The moment his lips left mine, I pouted, missing the feeling of them against me.

He grinned. "Would you like to see me hunt now?"

"Yes."

He moved away from me and I reluctantly let him go. I watched as he scanned the trees, moving deeper into the forest. I followed him quietly, not wanting to scare off his dinner because of my carelessness.

Suddenly, he lunged at something I didn't see. I watched him bring down the huge bear as if it was the simple deer I had consumed earlier. I couldn't help but watch the play of muscles beneath his shirt, the rippling skin sending shivers through me. Edward hunting was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. My mind wandered carelessly. Would he be that aggressive during our lovemaking now? I grew wetter just at the thought. I stared at him, transfixed, as he slit the bear's throat and drank from it.

He didn't even get a drop of blood on his white shirt. I realized that I had blood on my torn dress, staining the entire right side. Ugh, I was going to have to get something else to wear before we did anything else.

"_That's_ how you hunt," he said confidently.

I smiled, unable to hide my happiness any longer. He was so adorable then, as he strutted in front of me, proud of himself.

"Are you saying that I didn't hunt well?" I said, sounding hurt.

He grinned, sensing the sarcasm. "Of course not. Seeing you hunt was absolutely _erotic_."

When he said that one word, his hand brushed over my core and I suddenly went weak all over. His voice literally dripped with sex; it was the first time I had ever heard him speak that way. A sharp pull came from somewhere deep inside me and I leaned towards him, unable to stay away. But he simply brushed his hand across my breast, teasing me.

**EPOV**

She was already an expert hunter. Watching her take down that lion had been more than interesting. To my surprise and astonishment, I was hard. That dress barely covered her cunt and her breasts were basically exposed. I could see the pink little nipples and I fought to keep my composure. We would have to find something else for her to wear before I took her like an animal here in the woods. Keeping my eyes carefully averted from her body, I spoke again.

"We should go get you something decent to wear," I said, focusing on her face.

She had changed during her transition from human to vampire. She had been beautiful before, of course, but now she was stunning. The change had only created subtle changes in her features. Her eyes had changed from chocolate brown to crimson red. I would miss the warmth of her brown eyes. Her skin was paler, of course, and now sparkled in the slight sunlight.

This was the start of a new life. Mine and Bella's life. We were free to do whatever we wanted, no hazards or limitations. That is, if she wanted to be with me.

As we ran back, our hands were clasped together. I couldn't bear to be separated from her for any length of time. I didn't know if she was strong enough to resist the pull of human blood, but I knew that I would be there to stop her if she tried to do something she'd regret later. I would always be there for her. Whether she wanted me or not, I would always need her. Always want her.

Love was surely a curse, or some sort of powerful spell. Taking one look at her lovely, powerful form as she ran with me, I knew that I would do anything for her. Anything at all. All she had to do was ask.

Bella had quickly become more to me than just a simple girl I had saved from a bloodthirsty vampire. She was no longer just a perplexing girl. She was my reason for living and the only light in my existence of darkness.

For the first time in centuries, it felt as if my heart could beat again.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked that chapter. So Bella has finally hunted! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry that it was a little dry, but it was crucial to the story. There is drama coming up, I can assure you that. :D**

**-Oriana**


	11. Murder

**So here's the next chapter to Eternal Moonrise! Hope you guys like it. :D**

**Also, I am so terribly sorry that this is short. Believe me, I feel terrible about that. But I'm really hoping that you like it and can forgive me for the pathetic length of it. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**-Murder-**_

**BPOV**

I would definitely need a new dress whenever we got into Savannah. The one I wore now was more than embarrassing, it was obscene. I tried to cover my breasts with my arm and hold the shreds of my dress together. But I don't think I helped anything, simply made them worse. We ran through the forest, and I couldn't seem to understand that this was me now. That I was a _vampire_. I was the last person on the planet that I would have thought would end up this way – immortal forever with a handsome vampire at my side that cared for me. It was more than anyone could hope for.

"Your old house would be a good place to get new clothing for you," Edward began, just as we were approaching the edge of the trees, nearing the outskirts of Savannah. "If they haven't sold it yet," he added.

"It's worth a try." I envisioned the inside of my house and my large closet containing all the gowns that mother and father had given to me. All were expensive and all were of the best material. It would be wiser to choose the strong, cotton gowns instead of silk and satin. Those would tear and dirty easily. Besides, the cotton could be washed in a river or lake, the silk could not.

The thought of washing my own clothes in a lake made me think of how we were going to survive. How were we going to live? Of course we could always hunt to feed, but where would we get the money for clothing? We couldn't hold down a job for any length of time because of our obvious vampire condition. So what would we do?

"Here we are," he said finally. I noticed that we were just under my bedroom balcony. I smiled slightly in nostalgia. In a way, life would be so much easier if I hadn't met Edward, if I'd had only stayed inside on my birthday instead of going into the garden. But I would have rather died than stay away from him.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed quickly up the lattice work that led to my balcony. I hoped the house hadn't been sold. Or worse yet, that there were no police inside, hoping to find any evidence to my parents' deaths or my disappearance. That would be the last thing that I needed.

My room looked exactly the same. Nothing had been changed or moved. My brush still had a few stray hairs in it and my bed was made, thanks to Prissy. I wondered what had happened to her now that mother, father, and I were gone. I wondered if she had been sold – that would have happened if it was the days before the War. Maybe she was free now. I smiled slightly at the thought. She deserved to have her freedom, everyone did. She had been technically "free" since Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation that had freed all slaves in the Rebel states, but had decided to continue working for my father. After all, it was all she knew how to do. What else could she do besides serve others?

I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I hadn't realized that my dress was _that_ bad. I was practically naked. I blushed darkly and rushed to the closet. I rifled around until I found a light-cotton blue gown that was my usual choice for the summer months. The cold didn't affect me now – my skin was colder than anything around here. I decided against a corset, I couldn't get one on by myself anyway, but slipped on my chemise and pantalets anyway. I wouldn't feel right about not wearing underwear under my dress. I had already had my share of obscenities for the day.

"I like that gown on you," came a deep voice from my balcony. I gasped and whirled around. Edward stood, appraising me as I struggled to button the tiny mother-of-pearl buttons on the back of the dress. I blushed.

"I'm not finished dressing yet," I hissed, unable to feel truly angry, just mortified.

"I've already seen you naked before," he pointed out. "Or have you forgotten already?" He grinned dangerously at me, causing butterflies to riot in my stomach. His topaz eyes glittered with mischief and he walked towards me.

"That d-doesn't mean you can watch me now," I stuttered. My hands began to tremble.

I half hoped he would stop because we could be caught by anyone in this house – police, potential buyers, maids – but the other half hoped that he would continue coming towards me and finish whatever he intended to do.

"Would you like me to fix your dress for you?" he asked politely, his smile now innocent.

"Um…sure," I finally said. There wasn't any choice. I couldn't button it by myself and he was the only one around.

He moved behind me and I felt his hands at the small of my back. I had only managed to button one button. He unbuttoned it and slid the dress off my shoulders. I gasped in shock although I had almost expected this.

"There," he said when the fabric pooled at my feet. "It's fixed. But now onto the underwear. I think these are entirely too large for you. I should undress you and get some adequate ones onto your delicious body."

He quickly slipped my chemise over my head and pulled the pantalets down my legs. I allowed him to undress me. My heart was dead, but if I had been alive it would be racing out of control. My breathing had picked up; I was almost hyperventilating now.

"Much better." He gazed at my naked body. I moved to cover my breasts with my arm. I hadn't realized what security that shredded dress had given me.

He pressed his lips against my mouth in a passionate kiss. His clothing rubbed against my bare skin as he held me close. My nipples hardened and I felt moisture seep from between my legs. His hands ran down my back and rested on my rear. I gasped into his kiss and moaned. He backed me against the wall, his tongue sweeping inside my mouth. I felt his large hands press my body into his. I thought I felt what seemed to be a very prominent erection through his pants.

"I like you much better with your clothes off," he murmured into my neck when he had let me break away to breathe. "There's nothing in my way now."

My knees suddenly went weak and it was a good thing that he had a hold of me. He ducked his head down to place one breast in his mouth. I forgot about all embarrassment then, only conscious of his mouth and hands on my naked body.

**EPOV**

I was so hard it was nearly painful. My erection screamed to be let lose so it could be inside of the goddess before me. The sight of her naked body was more than I could bear. Her dark hair falling down her bare back and those wide, chocolate eyes that stared up at me. Her lush, perky breasts would have been the most alluring thing I'd ever seen if I hadn't glanced at that patch of dark hair between her legs. Now, remembering the way she had been laid out for me before, hot and ready, I bit back a groan.

I bit her nipple gently between my teeth and pulled. She moaned, her arms wrapping around my neck and her head thrown back. She tasted heavenly and I groaned. Swirling my tongue around her breast, I ran my hand down her stomach to her already wet core. I traced the lips of her cunt, eliciting a deep moan from her, before rubbing her roughly.

"Oh God," she groaned. Her hands fisted in my hair. I smirked at her pliant form that was so willing in my hands. "Hurry, Edward," she breathed. Her hands un-fisted from my hair and went instantly to my pants, fumbling with the belt and button. Her fingernails skimmed the front of my pants, scraping against my hard erection. A low groan escaped my throat. The next thing I knew, she was pushing my pants down my legs along with my underwear.

She glanced at my hard penis and moaned. "God, Edward, please just…I want to feel you inside me," she gasped, pulling my erection towards her core.

I was nearly crazy with desire. I gritted my teeth and plunged into her waiting cunt. She cried out, her hands clutching my shirt tightly. She stiffened, her face showing extreme pleasure. My shirt ripped down the back because of her tight hold on it. And for some reason, the sound of the ripping fabric was an aphrodisiac for me. I began to thrust into her cunt, making her legs wrap around my waist and causing me to go deeper inside her.

"Have you checked up here?" a voice called out. I froze instantly. It would be disastrous if anyone found us here, not simply because of the embarrassing factor, but because we were two vampires copulating in a house that was not our own. Bella shifted, causing my dick to press tightly against her walls. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, struggling not to ignore the people that were inside the house.

Sounds of footsteps on a hardwood floor became closer. Whoever they were, they were still far away, my vampire hearing picking up easily onto the slight sound.

"Yes," the other man answered. "We have checked everywhere. The parents are both dead but the girl still remains missing. She was to be married soon."

"The fiancé?"

"No, he couldn't be a suspect – he's already dead."

Through the haze in my mind, dread filled me. Eric was dead. He had died from the disease that he had given to Bella, consumption. I gritted my teeth and pulled out of her. A long moan filled the silence around us. I clamped my hand over her mouth to quiet her.

Her eyes widened when she realized what had been said.

"Eric is dead?" she whispered.

"Get dressed," I ordered, knowing there was no time to spare. "Quickly, before they find us."

She stumbled to her pile of clothes in the floor. I pulled my up my pants and zipped the zipper quickly. I watched her dress, reluctant that I couldn't simply pull those clothes off her forever. I helped her button the tiny buttons on the back of her blue dress. When she took a step, she tripped on the side of the bed, still as clumsy as ever.

"I heard something," came the voice from downstairs. They were both men's voices, but this one sounded older than the other. "It's upstairs. Hurry!" Then they were running up the stairs.

"We have to leave!" I hissed in her ear. I threw her up into my arms and launched myself out the window. I landed in a full sprint, racing through Savannah, determined to leave this city forever. Except for finding Bella, this place had been a terrible experience for me.

"We have to stop!" she shouted in my ear.

"Why?" I demanded. There was no time to stop. Didn't she understand that?

"Stop and I'll tell you!"

I gritted my teeth but halted my frenzied running. Yes, we were far from her old home, but we were still within the city. I pulled her into an alley, knowing that the sun could expose us before all these humans.

"How are we going to live, Edward?" she asked after I had set her onto her feet. "If we're vampire's we can't keep a steady job. Yes, we'll be able to eat, but what about clothing, shelter? All that requires money."

I took a deep breath. She wasn't trying to argue with me. She was stating a very real and obvious fact. I had been foolish before; I hadn't taken this into consideration when I made Bella a vampire. But she had been dying anyway, what other choice did I have? I crossed my arms and made myself think about our future together.

"I can get a job," I said finally.

"For how long?"

I was silent. Oh God, why did life have to be so difficult? It seemed that we were barely out of the crisis of Bella's terrible disease when the question of survival hit us. "If we keep a low profile, we can stay in one place for ten, perhaps twenty, years." I took a deep breath. "Before I was changed into a vampire, I knew some things about medicine. Things have changed no doubt, but I would still be able to learn and treat simple sicknesses. The times haven't changed so much that I wouldn't know what I was doing."

**BPOV**

I hoped he was right. It was a slight shock to know that Edward had some experience in the medical field. But I guess he could do anything.

"Are you sure that will work?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," he answered honestly. "But it's our only chance."

Suddenly, a shrill, blood-curdling scream rose from the streets. The sun had begun to sink behind the buildings, enveloping Savannah in a hazy kind of twilight. I whirled around to see who had screamed. As the sun sank, it bloodied the sky a beautiful, vivid red. But the street was also covered in thick crimson.

Until then, I had been fighting the growing blood-lust in me. The smell of humans wasn't as bad as it had been before, but it was still strong, although bearable.

But now…

Now the scent was almost overpowering. My eyes zeroed in on the wet, dark blood that trickled down the street.

That was when I noticed the reason _why _there was blood on the street. A woman was staring with shock at the form of a boy on the street. His face was turned towards the short, tiny alley in which Edward and I were in. His face was covered with blood and it looked like his nose had been busted. A knife lay only inches from him, also covered in the red liquid. He had been murdered.

Why hadn't Edward and I heard it?

The woman screamed again, her eyes frenzied and hysterical. Then she saw us.

"_You_," she hissed vehemently. "You killed my _son_!" The agony in her eyes was almost enough to cure me of the bloodlust inside me.

Almost.

"Bella!" Edward said, wrapping his arms quickly around my waist and throwing me against the alley wall. It didn't hurt me – nothing could hurt me now – but the shock the impact knocked me senseless for a few moments. "Control yourself," he growled in my ear. "You are stronger than this, dammit."

His cursing stopped me for only a moment. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, all I could think about was that the boy was dead and his blood was calling to me, begging me to drink him dry. Clenching my eyes shut, I stopped breathing. Maybe if I didn't smell him it wouldn't be so bad. I gritted my teeth struggling to control myself.

"You killed my baby!" the woman screamed at us. She was sobbing now, tears coursing down her face. My heart broke with pity. People were coming out of their houses, wondering what all the commotion was. The once-empty streets were filling with people, all turning to glare at Edward and me.

"What's going on?" a large man demanded. He was muscular and very tall, dressed in a handsome business suit.

"Those two killed my son!" the mother accused. She sank to her knees beside her dead son, pulling his bloody form onto her lap, her tears falling onto his face. Everyone on the street turned to look at the accused – me and Edward. "I told him to stay out here for a moment while I bought some bread. I came back and…my boy was…_dead_!" She dissolved into shudders, crying so hard that no sound came out.

"Why you filthy…" the tall, burly man growled, turning back to us. "I would have never believed that a woman could do such a thing, but there's no denying the evidence." He walked straight up to us and glared into Edward's eyes. "You filthy son of a bitch, I bet you were the killer. This little bitch just helped you a little."

Edward was silent, simply staring back into the man's eyes. Edward's arms were still around me, holding me in an iron grip. The crazed fog in my mind was starting to recede. I hadn't taken a breath yet so I think that was helping me cope with the insane thirst inside me.

Now the police had come.

"We did nothing," Edward said slowly. "The woman is obviously grieving over her dead son. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"She knows _exactly_ what she's saying, you filthy child-killer!" the man spat. "Arrest them," he said to the police.

That was when Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran faster than anything I'd ever seen in my life. His legs moved so fast that it seemed to be only air between us and the ground. The mother's screams of agony accompanied us as we fled the city, nearly having been framed for a murder we didn't commit.

* * *

**To answer anyones questions, yes someone did actually kill that boy. Things like that happen all the time, so don't think it's strange or unrealistic. **

**I know first hand - my boyfriend was shot in Atlanta, Georgia a few months ago when he went down there to visit his family. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thankfully, he wasn't killed, although he has scars on his chest from the immediate surgery that the doctors had to perform. **

**Thank you so much for reading, I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Because I love them so much. :)**

**-Oriana**


	12. The End

**This is the last chapter of this story. **

**It is short – that's an understatement – but I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

_**The End -**_

**BPOV**

It was a long time before either of us spoke. The trees rushed past as we raced through the woods. It wasn't safe in Savannah anymore. We had been accused of murder and now we were forced to flee.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

Edward glanced at me before turning back to watch where we were running. "Maine. It's far enough away that no one will have even heard of us. Plus, it will be easier for us to be outside in the daytime. Savannah is far too sunny."

The day passed slowly. We were fast, but running for hundreds of miles still took a long time. I enjoyed watching the foliage turn from dry and sparse to lush and green. We passed through the Appalachian Mountains, deciding to go inland a little and abandon the Atlantic Ocean that I had known my whole life. We only stopped to feed. I was still a newborn and I need to feed often. Edward enjoyed watching me hunt. He never said so out loud, but it was evident from his face. The wildlife changed too. Deer were more prominent in some places, others, bear or elk.

We never grew tired and I wondered how far we could go without feeling the effects. Could we race around the world without once feeling as if we needed to stop?

"We've crossed the state-line," Edward said finally. "Now we're in the northern most state in the continental US."

"We're in Maine?" I looked around. It didn't seem so different from Virginia or New Hampshire. The leaves were still as green and the moss was still as lush.

He nodded.

Through one stroke of luck, I caught a glimpse of something in the forest. I narrowed my eyes and focused on it. I couldn't be sure but I thought it looked like some kind of house. "What's that?" I pointed to the wooden structure.

"A cottage," he said incredulously. He wrapped his hand around my waist and suddenly we were in front of the cottage. I realized that he had ran with me in his arms so that we stood in front of it. I was shocked at his speed. He was faster than anything I had ever seen before, or rather, anything I _hadn't _seen.

"It looks abandoned," I murmured as we went up the steps. I watched as he hesitantly turned the doorknob.

Inside was a mass of cobwebs and dust. It looked as if it had been ransacked. Beds were turned over and tables were broken. It only had one room but it was large. There was a fireplace on the far wall with a sparse bookshelf to the right. My eyes zeroed in on a copy of Shakespeare's works.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" I asked, walking to the bookshelf. Edward moved to inspect the fireplace.

"The fireplace hasn't been lit for years so I would say no." He turned towards me, his eyes suddenly alight with happiness. "Do you realize that this could be our new home? We could live here, Bella."

"Are you sure that no one already lives here?"

"I'm positive. The fireplace is so clogged with soot that if anyone would have tried to light a fire that the smoke would blacken the walls of the house instead of the chimney."

"But how does that mean that no one lives here?"

"They would have had to light a fire this winter, wouldn't they?"

I nodded. Maybe it was possible that this cottage could be ours. I looked around my surroundings. It wasn't much but it would due. We didn't need much anyway. As long as I was near Edward, I knew I would have all I would need.

"Bella?"

I turned to him to find his face only inches from mine. His glorious topaz eyes stared into my ruby ones. Two vampires in one household. Was there anything more glorious? His eyes were soft as they stared into mine. He cupped my face and kissed me gently on the lips, tenderly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Twenty Years Later** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

I came back from town, happily going home to my Bella and our little cottage. I was now the town doctor in the tiny village of Spoons, Maine. They needed a good doctor and I was just the man for the job. It had been so long since we came here and I knew that we were going to have to leave soon again. We couldn't stay too long in one place. It was dangerous and we could be found out. But so far, the humans of Spoons had yet to realize that I never aged.

When I entered the cottage I was greeted by two cold arms wrapping around me.

"I've missed you," she murmured into my neck.

"It's only been a few hours." I hugged her back and pulled her face up to mine.

"Forever."

I laughed lightly and kissed her on the nose before moving to her lips. I loved this woman more than anything. She was the only reason I even wanted to live. I made a good living as a small town doctor, but I would gladly give up that and my life for her.

That night, after we made love, I held her in my arms, simply content to feel her skin against mine. So much had happened since I'd met her that first night when a vampire tried to kill her. I had saved her for no other reason than that she intrigued me. But now I knew that it was the best choice I had ever made. We completed each other. There was no way we could live without one another. She had changed me for the better; she had left a place on my heart that was permanent.

I loved her and I would hold her like this until the Earth crumbled into space. I would love her until the worlds collided in a single explosion. We were together until the end of forever.

I kissed her neck and smiled into her skin. She murmured my name in her sleep.

"Edward."

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry about this ending. It was short and I'm sorry. But the story is over. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. :)**

**-Oriana de la Rose**


End file.
